How to Be a Slave
by Soldier78
Summary: Hiccup is unhappy with the fact that he owns a slave. She is unhappy with the fact that she is a slave. After everything, she has a hard time trusting the Chief-to-be. Some Hiccup/Astrid moments. Rated T for violence.
1. The Slave

**Here's a story worth reading in my opinion. It's pretty bad because sometimes what I have in mind is hard to come out onto document-form. It happens to me a lot but I assure you, things will start happening once after a couple of chapters. It's rather slow but there is some things you might learn from them, I've learned a lot from writing this story. Anyway, this is OC (I will not give away her name yet) is an Irish, not a Celt, like my other OC (and due to some realization that Celts were way before the Viking Age, I have postponed all of my other stories until I figure out how to fix everything). Please review, I appreciate feedback it helps me become a better writer. Enjoy it, flame it, burn it, just tell me what you think of it, please. If you don't like this story, then, I will stop wasting your time. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.1: The Slave

The Isle of Berk, home to one of the fiercest Viking clans, it is very north from Hopeless and just south from Freezing-to-Death, it is located smack dab in the middle of the Meriden of Misery. Their food is tasteless, the people as well.

Though Berk was the home to Vikings and Dragons, a new change in life, they are like any other Viking clan. They follow the same religion, Norse pageantry. They believe in defending their loved ones. They practice slavery. Although Berk does not have plans to pillage, they do buy slaves off of the Thrall*.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III hated the idea of slavery. He wanted it to vanquish, disappear. But he was one of the very few who had this opinion and if dragons could voice their opinions, Hiccup's best friend, the elusive Night Fury by the name of Toothless, Toothless would be against it as well do to past experience.

It shocked and appalled Hiccup when he found his father and his followers finally docking, carrying ten new slaves. At first, Hiccup was delighted to see his father again. He had raced down the wooden ramp to find his boat. His prosthetic squeaked with each step but it scraped against the wood as he skidded to a complete halt, stunned to find a lonely girl in chains being forced off of the boat.

She wore ragged clothes, her short but shaggy brown hair all messed up from the sea air, he could see her pale skin, and she looked like she was going to be ill soon. Hiccup felt a sick feeling to his gut. His father, Chief Stoick the Vast, walked up to Hiccup.

"Son," Stoick greeted, clasping a meaty hand on his son's scrawny shoulder. He gestured to the girl. "Meet our slave."

Oh, Hiccup was so going to be sick.

"O-our slave?" Hiccup stammered, looking up at his father. The girl didn't look at him.

"Aye," Stoick replied with a firm nod. "Seeing that we are both working, I thought this would be a good way to get everything done."

"But dad, really, a slave? Couldn't we…hire someone to do our chores?" Hiccup asked. Stoick laughed, haughtily.

"Why pay someone when we can get someone off the market to do it for free?" Stoick questioned, humorously. "She is everything we want in a slave."

Hiccup looked at the slave girl. Her ocean blue eyes staring, coldly at the one-legged boy, she looked like she was about to kill something…or someone.

"She is strong, a bit rebellious, but we can fix that." Stoick added. He gave a pat to his son's shoulder. "Go on son, time to get to Gobber's. I'll take care of things from here."

As his father shooed him along, Hiccup slowly hobbled up the wooden ramp, shaking and ready to collapse.

"Hey, Dragon Boy!"

Oh great, just what he needed. His beefed-brained cousin jogged up to him.

"Our dads are back." The boy jeered.

"Y-yeah," Hiccup stuttered, still feeling like throwing up. "I saw…my dad already."

"What's wrong with you?" Snotlout asked. "You like you've seen a ghost."

Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm…fine." Hiccup answered.

"Better not let Astrid see you." Snotlout advised.

Hiccup knew it was risky to show signs of sickness to the well-known axe-wielder. Though he could not tell whether or not they were an 'item', she was still showing a gentler side after the battle with the Green Death. Whenever Hiccup's leg was causing him problems and she was around, she'd help him into the house and try to fix the problem. She'd wash the wound, dress it up with gauze and force him to rest, pushing on his chest gently before tucking him in and giving him a 'get-well-soon' kiss on the forehead.

Hiccup tried to shrug the event off after Snotlout disappeared to flirt with some girls.

Stoick forcefully pushed the weakening slave up the hill. She could barely remain balanced, three weeks being trapped onto a boat, forced on her knees for the entire ride, did a real number on her when she needed to take her first steps in three weeks. She also had to deal with her gash on her arm. She prayed that her people were alright, though, under the circumstances, she should start considering herself lucky. She could not recall those savages showing mercy to her kind.

Even worse, she knew that she had no family left. Her father was killed that day, trying to save her life. Tears threatened to slip but she bit back her lip, trying to pretend that they didn't exist.

The tall, wide man pushed the decorated door open and guided her inside. She slowly walked in. She refused to look over her shoulder to glance at the intimidating man. If she was told right, he was the chief.

"I will make you a spot to sleep." Stoick declared. "This is where you will live. You do not belong upstairs unless ordered to, is that understood?"

She could barely understand the man but she assumed that it meant a limit to space or something like that, so she gave a small nod.

"Good, I will return with some new clothes for you. You'll need them if you want to survive here." Stoick assured. The girl only nodded again. "Hm, I better talk to the Ingermans, they know your kind."

It was not long before Stoick got her to work. She had to clean up the mess on the floor and she had to haul in some newly chopped wood for tonight. She was so busy tidying up that she didn't notice the door opening.

The thing that brought her to attention was the squeak. She looked up and found the same boy she, sort of met, looking at her. She gripped the broom's handle tighter in hatred.

"Uh….hi." The boy greeted with a small wave. She heard a warble and found a black shadow lurking in. In alarm, she threw the broom up in the air and pointed the end of the stick towards the intruder. Hiccup noticed her sudden behavior and placed his hand on Toothless's snout. "He won't hurt you."

The girl glanced between the dragon and the boy with wide eyes. Seeing that the dragon was harmless, she lowered the broom.

"It's okay Toothless, go on and say hi to her." Hiccup prodded. The dragon gave a snort before sauntering up to the slave girl. She nearly bounced back, afraid to touch the scaly beast. Toothless was sniffing her, finding any evidence of danger. The girl stared at the beast with wide eyes but before she could escape, the dragon had licked her face. She groaned in disgust, making Toothless flash his trademark 'gummy' grin. She stared at the dragon that was showing his toothless-ness. She could understand the origin of the name now. "Oh come on, Toothless, do you have to share your dragon saliva with everyone?"

Hiccup scratched his friend behind the neck before looking up at the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry about my father," Hiccup started. He took one step towards the girl. She reared back, pointing the broom's stick end at him again. "I won't hurt you either."

The girl did not move.

"You are not something to be owned. I just want to make the best out of this situation, how about we be friends?"

He tried to extend his hand to shake but he was only met with a smack on the head with the straw part of the boom. He flinched before drawing his hand back.

"Okay." He said, slowly, rubbing his momentarily wounded head. "What was that for?"

The girl didn't answer, she turned her back on him and resumed sweeping.

"Do you even talk?"

No answer.

Hiccup sighed.

To be continued.

**History Lesson- (Anything with an * will be explained after each chapter) **

***The Thrall- It was basically like a slave trade or a slave market. Kind of like before the American Civil War when slavery was practiced in the southern states. This was a Viking's version of this. Yes, Vikings did own slaves, a few of them had many. **

**Please, Click that Button**


	2. Her Heritage

**Next chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I hope you like this chapter. Please review. I'm glad a lot of people are liking this story. I'm still not saying her name. You'll find out eventually. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything. **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.2: Her Heritage

Hiccup walked down the steep wooden stairs, being mindful of his prosthetic. He saw the slave girl sauntering in with an armful of split logs. She dumped them on the ground and carefully stacked them next to the hearth.

She didn't notice his presence until she heard that trademark squeak. She looked over and up, seeing the boy entering the loft room. She looked back at her work.

"Good morning." Hiccup greeted. She didn't answer; she just placed another log on top of the other. "Did you, uh, get something to eat?"

She didn't answer.

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head before jumping down from the last step and leaving the house with his fur vest in his hand.

"I'll get you something to eat." Hiccup offered. He soon left the house. Toothless bounded for his rider with a happy expression on his face. His long, black tail brushed against the grass.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup greeted as the dragon licked the boy's face repeatedly. "Okay, okay, that's enough you oversized lizard. Come on, we need to get some food for our new friend."

He refused to say the word 'slave'. To him, it was a word for sinners, a word that the Gods would perform karma. What also didn't help was the fact that he didn't know her name. She was certainly a mystery. She has been the Haddock's slave for two weeks and she has not spoken a word.

The girl stood up, observing her work, clearly satisfied. She realized that she had gotten her morning chores done and decided to go out for some fresh air. She exited the large house and stared at the sight.

She had to admit, it was a sight to marvel at. Dragons, of different breeds, were scattered, either flying around aimlessly with their riders or on their own or they were just walking along, either carrying cargo or just on their own. She turned her head. Not too far from here was a broken down cart and a boy lifted a tool in his hand before looking back at the cart. She could tell he was having a hard time trying to repair it.

Deciding to assist the poor boy, she jogged down the hill. She arrived at the boy who was kneeling to the cart. She heard him speak under his breath.

"Damnú air*." He cussed. She blinked in surprise.

"Gá cuidiú?*"

It was his turn to be surprised. He smiled before nodding.

"Sea*." He answered. He instructed her to help turn the cart onto its side. They both gripped the side with the broken wheel and with a couple of grunts and heavy lifting, they got it on its side. The boy started a conversation, she answered his questions, feeling a bit overjoyed to find someone who came from her heritage.

Hiccup walked out of the Mead Hall after swiping some food for the slave girl. He was headed up the hill, a bit slower than going down it due to his appendage. He heard laughter and turned his head, seeing the girl and a boy together. He could've sworn he saw the girl's mouth moving. He recognized the boy as the Ingermans' slave. Fishlegs had the same opinions as Hiccup at first, hating the idea of slavery, but now he was pretty neutral about it. Fishlegs sometimes updated Hiccup on his family's slave, Hiccup could actually recall hearing that the boy knew their language.

He entered the house with the help of his dragon buddy; he placed the food onto the table. He couldn't help but smile, he was going to get that name.

Hiccup quickly left the house, Toothless trailing behind. He found the oversized Viking boy inspecting his Gronkle, very closely.

"Hey, 'Legs," Hiccup greeted. He paused as he found his friend getting closer and closer to the rear. "….What are you doing?"

"I'm getting some information about dragon leavings." His friend said. "How to tell which leaving from the other."

So he was studying dragon scat.

"Anyway," Hiccup interjected. "I want to talk about Hagan."

Fishlegs didn't like using the word 'slave' either so every time he talked to Hiccup and their friends about him, he'd use his name. Snotlout looked a bit annoyed but he was a hardhead as it was.

"Right, what about him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hagan is talking to her," Hiccup said, pointing to the slave girl who was still engrossed in conversation. "I want to know her name, do you think you can talk to Hagan later tonight?"

Fishlegs nodded.

"I'll teach her our language if you want," Fishlegs offered.

"That would be…great, actually." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup felt a nudge to his arm. He looked down and found the Night Fury pining for attention.

"I better go, Toothless wants attention." Hiccup said. Fishlegs nodded.

"You think maybe later I could-"

"You're not inspecting my dragon's leavings." Hiccup quickly added. Fishlegs pouted as the boy soon left with his friend.

The legendary dragon and his rider took to the skies, enjoying the smell of the salty sea and the feeling of the wind as they ascending in the air. Toothless flapped his wings, enjoying the feeling of flying.

"Hey, Haddock!"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and found a familiar blonde beauty and her Deadly Nadder coming from behind. He couldn't help but gawk at her. Despite her aggressive attitude, she was really attractive. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Toothless's ear slap him. He grunted and glared at his friend who was showing the sign of amusement. It was not long before the two Viking teens engaged in a race.

It was Hiccup's idea to land in the cove, the place where Toothless and Hiccup became friends. As the two dragons touched the grassy area in the grotto, the two dismounted and decided to sit down, recovering from their speedy race. Astrid decided to start a conversation.

"So how is the slave girl?" Astrid asked.

"She's…fine, she knows how to do work." Hiccup answered, darkly. "I just don't like it."

She understood, she didn't like slavery either, but she lacked a better word.

"Have you got her talk yet?"

"No, I've asked Fishlegs to get her name. Apparently, his…person can get her to talk." Hiccup replied. "I want to know her name."

Astrid couldn't add to that so they remained silent until they changed the subject.

"So Fishlegs is studying dragon leavings." Hiccup started. Astrid looked a bit sick.

That night, Hiccup was sitting at the table in the house. The girl was out doing some tasks Stoick had sent her to do. Stoick was up in his room, probably stuck reading, or trying to read, some diplomatic papers. He heard a knock at the door and quickly hobbled over. Toothless grunted in annoyance. Hiccup opened the door and found Fishlegs.

"Oh, hey 'Legs." Hiccup greeted.

"I've got her name." Fishlegs said. "Her name is Kacey."

"Kacey?" Hiccup asked. "That's…interesting."

"She's from Ireland and they speak Irish Gaelic." Fishlegs answered. "There are very few people who speak that language now."

Fishlegs was starting to go on and on about the Irish culture. Fishlegs also loved studying outside cultures.

Once Hiccup got Fishlegs out the door, he shut the door and apologized to Toothless before returning to his work.

"Kacey," Hiccup repeated. It had a nice ring to it, easy to say.

The girl, now to be called Kacey, entered the house and picked up the fire poker, ready to stoke the fire. Hiccup looked up from his parchment.

Kacey was dressed like a typical Viking. She wore a brown tunic, a long piece of fabric tied around her waist like a belt, she wore her growing hair back in a single ponytail and she wore furred leggings and fur boots. But she was still had Irish blood in her, she still spoke the language, she still believed in the religion, anything that involved being Irish, she still did.

The morning after, Kacey woke up to Stoick barking more orders towards her. Hiccup was already up and out of the house, probably at the Forge or the Training Ring, the former Kill Ring.

Kacey sighed as she extinguished the fire and left the house, ready to pick up the chief's orders.

She was in the middle of picking up an order from the village herbalist for Hiccup's foot. The herbalist looked at the girl with a disgusted look, an occasionally look the low-life slaves received from the higher class. It bugged Kacey, but she didn't let it get to her.

The herbalist shouted to someone to get the order for the girl and deliver it to her. The herbalist soon disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Kacey looked at an old wrinkly woman who had long, braided gray hair and light green eyes. She seemed to recognize Kacey. **(A/N, these two will talk in English but generally they are speaking Gaelic to one another. You will see this later in the story.)**

"You're the Haddock slave." The woman claimed.

"I am," Kacey replied. "Sadly. Wait, I can understand you too."

"Ah yes child, I am too from Éire*." Replied the woman. Kacey nodded.

"What's your name, lass?" the woman asked.

"Kacey." She replied.

"A well-suited name, I bet." The woman proclaimed.

"How about yours?" Kacey had asked.

"Gweneth," the old woman responded with a slight smile. "But you may call me Gwen."

Kacey smiled and nodded. She could get through these troubled times knowing that there were others of her kind, who probably experienced the same circumstances as her.

"Where are you from, young Kacey?"

She felt a lump at her throat, the images of her lost home flashed in her mind. Her small smile soon turned into a frown, Gweneth couldn't help but regret what she had asked. She was about to tell the poor girl not to answer if she didn't want to but the girl already beat her to the punch.

"Northern Uí Néill*." The girl answered sadly. She bit her tongue to avoid sobbing in front of the frail, old lady who looked at her with great sympathy. It was not long before Kacey wiped her eye with her hand and took the herbs. "I better go."

She turned to leave but the Gweneth stopped her.

"Wait, Kacey," Gweneth responded. "If I may call you that,"

Kacey sniffed.

"Of course." Kacey replied before sniffing again.

"If you need someone, I'm always here." Gweneth offered. "No child should be alone."

It was not long before Kacey nodded and hurried off, brushing away her tears before returning to Stoick the Vast.

To be continued.

**History Lessons-(In order of *s)**

**Irish Gaelic Vocabulary**

**Damnú air-Translation: Dammit**

**Gá cuidiú****?-Translation: Need Help?**

**Sea (Pro. Shah)-Translation: Yes**

**Éire (Pro. Eye-er)- Translation: Ireland**

**Geography**

**Northern Uí Néill- On the Northeast coast which Vikings raided during their early raids. In Northern Uí Néill, there were several clans that surrounded Ulster, a major outpost during the Viking Age. **

**Please, Click that Button**


	3. Treatment

**Hey guys! Third chapter! I kind of like this one. It gives more of an insight to the horrible treatment of slavery. But I tried to keep this from maturing as possible, it's a bit of a children's story, helping them understand that this existed. Anyway, thank you for the reviews so far, you're excitement for the next chapter is making me smile. So here's the next chapter with some more Irish words. Please Review, Feedback is wanted! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.3: Treatment

Kacey had entered her third month as a slave. Winter was nearing and there was much to be done. Hiccup pleaded to Stoick to not give her so many orders since winter was almost here and wanted Kacey to spend time with her new friends, Stoick accepted, reluctantly, not failing to notice that his slave was a hard worker. Kacey and Hagan had become great friends over the passing weeks. When Kacey was relieved for the day, she would run out and join Hagan and they would just spend time with each other. Also over the weeks, Fishlegs was so far successful in teaching Kacey their language, however, she still remained silent when she was around Hiccup or anyone but Hagan and Gweneth. When Fishlegs was not teaching Kacey, Hagan was. As it turned out, he spoke fluent Norse.

Kacey had just finished up her tasks for the day, the sun was nearly set and the air was frigid, however, that did not stop her from enjoying the fresh air. She had spent hours mending torn clothing, cleaning up the Haddocks' mess and sweeping up the ashes from the fire pit.

She was outside, marveling the sunset from the cliff. She had to admit, they were a sight here on this wretched island. Suddenly feeling a chill, she hugged herself with her arms.

It was not long before she heard a low warble. She jumped, turning around and seeing a purple-blue colored Deadly Nadder wobbling up to her. Kacey raised a brow as the dragon kept approaching her. She tried to keep her distance. The dragon crooned, trying to get close to the girl.

"Uh, nice…dragon." She spoke slowly in her native tongue. The dragon warbled again, flapping his wings as he prodded his head closer. Kacey slowly reached out her hand and it touched the Nadder's scaly hide. She was very surprised as this dragon sunk into her touch. Feeling bold, she started to scratch the dragon's forehead. He flapped his wings again, this time with pleasure. Kacey chuckled with amusement as she scratched the dragon, this time with both hands.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," came a voice. Kacey turned and found Hagan strolling up to her. Kacey smiled, lifting her hands from the dragon, greeting Hagan. "Why are you out here anyway? In the cold?"

"Admiring the sunset," Kacey replied. Her mood suddenly changed to woe. "I used to watch it all the time with my aithair*."

"I see." Hagan said, sadly. "I used to watch it with my máthair*."

Kacey didn't say a word for a minute. Hagan cleared his throat, Kacey looked at him.

"Come on," he said, starting to head towards the Nadder's back.

"What are you doing?" Kacey asked.

"We're taking this little guy for a spin," Hagan said as he tried to direct the dragon to get lower so he could get on.

"Are you crazy?" Kacey asked with a bitter laugh. "He'll throw you off, besides, aren't we as slaves, supposed to remain grounded?"

"I've ridden my master's Gronkle." Hagan replied with a shrug as he mounted on the Nadder's back. "Besides, we'll just fly away from the village for a little while."

"They'll hunt us down and probably kill us, thinking that we've ran away." Kacey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, we'll return." Hagan assured. "C'mon, one little adventure."

He held out her hand. He sure was persistent. Kacey couldn't help but admire his boldness, so she took his hand and propped herself onto the Nadder's back.

"Now, let's see," Hagan said, inspecting the dragon. "How do you get this thing to-"

It was not long before the Deadly Nadder rocketed into the air. Kacey yelped in surprise, Hagan only laughed.

"Hold on tight!" He warned over the roaring winds. The dragon flapped faster and faster, Kacey's arms wrapped around Hagan's middle as they soared the skies. Once the Nadder slowed down, graciously gliding in the air, Kacey's hold on Hagan loosened but still remained as she gasped at the beauty in front of her. The sun was starting to sink beneath the vast ocean, Kacey watched from over Hagan's shoulder. She wondered what it would be like if her father was here. Absently, she grasped a pendant that hung from her neck, something she hid from the Vikings when they apprehended her, a Celtic cross her father had given her. Memories drifted back to her as she smelled the salty air. The dragon started to dip downwards to get closer to the icy sea. Hagan looked over his shoulder, seeing the blank stare Kacey was giving. Hagan sighed, staring back at the sun setting as well.

Stoick had noticed the absence of Kacey far after the sun had set. He was stoking the fire when he heard a screech and hush whispering. Feeling a bit annoyed by the sounds, he went to the door, opening it and seeing the two slaves petting the Nadder, speaking to each other. He knit his brows together.

"Slave girl!" he demanded. The two jumped apart, staring at the great Chief. "What are you doing with that dragon?"

She looked down, ashamed. Hagan placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her before looking Stoick in the eye.

"Sir, it was my fault." Hagan spoke to him. "I encouraged her to join me, this dragon came to her earlier as she watched the sun. I wanted to take her for a ride."

"And where did you learn to ride, slave?" Stoick ordered in a deep, gruesome voice.

"My master…taught me." Hagan said, slowly, looking away.

"Slave, you should know better that you do not have the right to ride my son's dragons!" Stoick shouted.

"Chief, please," Hagan squeaked.

"Enough, you two are forbidden to see each other." Stoick stated.

"Dad, what's going on?" a groggy Hiccup asked. He yawned as he came to the door, Toothless not far behind.

"Nothing, son," Stoick responded. "Go back to bed."

"Tell me what's going on first," Hiccup bargained.

"These two stole a dragon and rode it." Stoick replied. Hagan looked disgusted and spoke up.

"We did not-"

"Silence!" Stoick shouted. "Go back to your master at once!"

Hagan looked briefly at Kacey, he muttered something to her and she said something back.

"And you," Stoick said, pointing to the girl. "Inside at once, you will be punished for your actions."

Kacey pushed herself inside, walking passed Stoick without looking at him. Deep down, she was enraged and disgusted at this man's attitude. It was just one little ride. Hagan and she wanted to see the sunset on the back of the Nadder, wanting a break from the Viking world. They were Irish for damn sakes! They did not belong here!

Stoick slammed the door shut, leaving the dragon confused of what was going on. He marched up to Kacey as Kacey sat down on her bedding, a pile of hay.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Stoick demanded, in disgust. Kacey looked away from him. "Speak! I know you know how to speak our language!"

"Go hifreann leat*." She growled.

"So she finally speaks," Stoick said, darkly. Without a warning, he raised his hand and slapped her. Her face turned and her cheek was red. Hiccup gasped as Stoick glared at her. "That will teach you respect."

He marched up the stairs as Kacey clutched her raw cheek. Hiccup noticed that she was not breaking down in sobs, rather, she was clenching her fists.

Hiccup, feeling angered, followed his father into his room.

"Dad, we need to talk." Hiccup told him.

"Not now, Hiccup."

"Yes. Now." Hiccup forced. "I don't like how you are treating her."

"Who, the slave?"

"She has a name." Hiccup replied.

"Son," Stoick said with a sigh. "She could've run away."

"But she didn't. Kacey and Hagan returned, they were just out to see the sun set." Hiccup protested.

"But she could've. How was I supposed to know that she would return?" Stoick asked. "I can't take any chances."

"Dad, she is a human being, like the rest of us. She deserves to be treated better." Hiccup responded. "She didn't run away, dad."

Stoick sighed.

"It's not fair to split those two up, Kacey needs him." Hiccup replied.

"You don't know her, son." Stoick said. "She hasn't said one word to you."

"But I do know our people," Hiccup said. "I know she was apprehended by our kind. I don't know how much she's suffered but thanks to us, we've taken her from her home."

Stoick sighed again in defeat. He knew that this girl had a wrecked past and to tell the truth, he hated hearing about it from the slave trader. Her home was attacked, pillaged and many were killed, very few were taken prisoner.

"Go talk to her, son." Stoick said. "Try to get some words outta 'er."

Hiccup nodded before leaving the room. He quickly hobbled down the stairs and found the girl curled up, back facing him.

"I'm sorry about my father."

She remained silent.

"And he regrets everything too."

No answer.

"Listen Kacey, I know you can talk. Can you please talk to me? I'm not the bad guy here."

No answer.

"I can tell you've been through a lot. I'm glad you got to ride that dragon tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I can teach you how to befriend that dragon."

Not a word. Not even a sound.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to bed." Hiccup announced. He started up the stairs before looking back at the girl. "Good night."

As he headed up the stairs, Toothless looked at the girl. He warbled in sadness before sauntering up to her. He placed his nose against her back. Generally, this Night Fury wouldn't comfort anyone by Hiccup but this was a rare case where he would go up to somebody else.

Kacey felt the nudge but she wouldn't turn over. She hated everything right now. All she wanted was to go home, maybe she and Hagan should have ran away. Get away from this damned place. They could go out in the world and make a new life for themselves, they could rejoin their people and they would help them get back up onto their feet as free children. They could play whenever they want, they could practice any religion that they wanted, they could sing and dance and roam.

She turned over to face Toothless, placing her hand on his forehead. He crooned, ears back as he melted against the touch. Saddened, she grasped the pendant for the second time that night.

"I miss you, aithair."

To be continued.

**Irish Gaelic Vocabulary**

**Aithair-Translation: Father**

**Máthair-Translation: Mother**

**Go hifreann leat-Translation: Go to Hell.**

**Please, Click that Button**


	4. Dragons and Swords

**Here's the next chapter guys! School has started for me so there might be no recent updates, yesterday was rather hectic for me. Anyway, here's the next part in HtBaS. I hope you like this one. I really enjoyed writing this one. As always, thanks for the reviews and please review some more because I love feedback! Can't say that enough. Anyway, enjoy and there are some more interesting facts for you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.4: Dragons and Swords

Two days had passed since Stoick yelled at Kacey. When the morning came after the event, Kacey quickly escaped to Gweneth who was sweeping up the wooden floor. Kacey quickly ran up to Gweneth and threw her arms around her. Gweneth only hugged her back with great concern as the girl told the events of last night.

Stoick the Vast really regretted that night. He knew his son was right, she hadn't run away. He watched from his porch, watching her engaged in an Irish sport with some other slaves. They were whacking a bladder ball with sticks*. He saw her figure smacking the ball onto the other side of their makeshift field, her teammates roaring in victory while the others responded with clever remarks about how it was a cheap shot.

She could really hit that ball. Sticks collided with hers as she raced passed, trying to pass the ball to her teammates. He noticed Hagan was out onto the field. After the event with the Nadder, Stoick had repealed his order from the night before, allowing the two to become acquainted. He did keep a sharp eye on them though.

Hiccup watched from the Forge, he saw them racing passed, cradling their big sticks and chasing after the ball. It was amusing to watch with Kacey and Hagan being in the bunch. The game ended after a good hour, allowing the players to catch their breath. Hagan had lifted Kacey's arm, proclaiming her the victor as her teammates cheered while the others panted.

They were quite a pair.

A familiar voice broke his focus.

"Hey, dragon boy."

He turned his head and found Astrid walking up to the counter. He started going dry in the mouth.

"Uh hi Astrid…hi…Astrid." He said. In his mind, he started beating himself up for the usual lame greeting.

'Why can't I talk straight when she's around?' he thought to himself. 'She probably thinks I'm stupid.'

"I need you to sharpen this." Astrid said, hoisting her beloved axe onto the counter. Hiccup shook his head and picked up the weapon, only to have the weight bring him closer to the ground. He was not strong like the other Vikings, all he could ever hold without tipping over was a dagger and even that was heavy.

"Y-you can come in." Hiccup offered as he went to the grinder's wheel with the axe. Astrid took him up on it and came inside. Astrid heard laughter and turned her head, finding Hagan blushing fiercely, another boy cackling loudly before getting nailed in the stomach with Kacey's fist. The boy slumped forward as she started cussing him out in their language. Astrid was a bit amused by this. It was out of the question that the boy was joking around with their relationship, wondering when they will go out or when they will start creating babies, yeah, weird but that's how boys messed around before getting socked in the gut.

The boy recovered before walking away, having the other guys and even some of the girls laughing at him. She did not fail to notice a Deadly Nadder approaching the duo who were on their way somewhere else. She noticed Kacey looking at the dragon with a surprised expression and Hagan was only talking to her.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, facing the boy. Hiccup looked from his current activity. He waited for her to continue. "I think that dragon likes Kacey."

Hiccup had told her the name of his slave and asked her to use it instead of the word 'slave' so he could avoid cringing and feeling guilty.

"Yeah, dad yelled at her the other night for taking it for a spin," Hiccup told her. "He was really mad, he yelled at Hagan too who covered for Kacey, saying it was all his idea. Dad was worried they would have the idea to run away."

"Your dad must really need Kacey to do his housework." Astrid added.

"Yeah ever since…." Hiccup paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Ever since my mother died, we were never able to take care of ourselves very well because we both had things to do."

Hiccup once in the while thinks about his mother who had died in a dragon raid when he was around eight or so. He remembered when he lost her. The morning after his father was sitting on his chair with that sad look in his eyes, Hiccup ran down to ask where his mother was and Stoick only looked at him. Hiccup soon darted out of the house in complete distraught.

After she died, Stoick began closing himself out from the others except when he was doing his chieftain duties or when he was around Gobber the Belch, a kind-of brotherly figure to him. Stoick even began ignoring his only son, thinking that he looked and acted too much like his mother. After the battle with the Green Death, Stoick convinced himself that he needed to pay more attention to the boy after realizing that he almost lost his only son.

"Hiccup," Astrid cooed. She delivered a strong punch to his shoulder. He yelped in surprise, nearly dropping the axe. He grasped his hurt arm and glared at the blonde Viking.

"Ow!" he shouted, proclaiming his pain. "What was that for?"

"For spacing out." Astrid replied, haughtily. "And I know you didn't hear any of the words I've said to you."

"Care to repeat?" Hiccup asked, he winced when Astrid rose her hand again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, can you please…say it again?"

Astrid lowered her fist and stared at the boy.

"I think you should teach Kacey how to ride." Astrid stated.

"I don't know if my dad will like that idea." Hiccup responded, flatly. "He hates the idea of dragons becoming friends with slaves."

He grimaced at the words.

"But," Astrid claimed. "You'll be there watching Kacey, if she tries anything, you've witness it."

That was a good point.

"And I'll come with. In case she does try anything." Astrid offered.

"That's….actually a good idea." Hiccup declared.

"Oh, so my ideas are not always good?" Astrid replied, her stubborn, aggressiveness kicking in.

"Uh…did I say actually? I meant, that is a good idea…and…coming from you…it's a great…idea." He said, searching for the right words. Astrid only shook her head and smiled a bit.

"You're cute." She stated before grabbed the axe and headed towards the exit. "Thanks for the sharpening."

She quickly ran out, leaving Hiccup dazed.

Toothless raised his head from his spot next to the furnace, crooning in wonderment. He looked at Hiccup who looked back at him.

"Oh, what're you looking at?" Hiccup hissed, playfully. Toothless snorted before laying his head down back to sleep. He then looked out and found the Deadly Nadder running from Hagan with something in his mouth. Hagan was missing a boot and Kacey was following them, laughing endlessly at the sight. Hagan was starting to yell at the dragon, getting the attention of many who found it humorous.

Kacey sure was happy. Maybe Hiccup could finally get some words out of her.

That night, Hiccup returned from the Mead Hall and entered the house, Toothless shut the door with his tail and began to settle down for a nice nap after a well-fit meal of raw, slimy, Icelandic Cod, a dragon's delicacy. Hiccup looked at Kacey who was drawing something.

"You draw?" he asked. Kacey looked up in surprise. "What're you drawing?"

She didn't answer.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup grumbled. She still wasn't answering. "Never mind. I noticed you've befriended a Nadder today, so someone told me it was a good idea to let me teach how to ride dragons."

Kacey's blank expression did not change.

"So, how about in the morning…I'll start to teach you." Hiccup said. Kacey mumbled something before setting down her parchment and walking out the door. "Where're you going?"

He saw her piece of parchment resting on the pile of hay as the door swung close. He hobbled over to it, bent over and picked it up.

It was a great sketch but some reason, it was a sword. The sword was drawn to have a beautiful hilt with intricate designs and the crossgaurds were drawn to have a bit a slope downwards. The blade was a standard skinny drawing. It was pretty amazing.

"She must like swords." Hiccup said, seeing the other little doodles she made of the weapon. "Maybe she knows how to use one."

He flipped the parchment over, seeing the other designs and something on the bottom that was in Gaelic.

He had an idea.

To be continued.

**Sports of Ireland**

**-Hurling-The game Kacey and her friends were playing was call hurling. It's kind of like lacrosse and soccer only you are whacking a ball around with big sticks. If you've seen the Secret of Kells, a good move I assure you, you've seen it in the beginning. **

**Please, Click that Button**


	5. Evil Vs Different

**Hey everybody! Next chapter as promised! I think this one is my favorite because it shows insight of Kacey's emotions towards Hiccup, which, you've learned, are pretty reserved and confusing. On a side note, you will see two religions cross paths. Just to warn you. Anyway, thank you for the reviews so far and I am wanting more and more feedback as I post! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Thanks for the support and please review! I love people talking to me! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and review!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.5: Evil vs. Different

Kacey had retreated to the herbalist's booth which was now closing down. Gweneth was finishing cleaning up the last of the mess from the day and she looked over at Kacey.

"Oh, good evening Kacey." Gweneth said. Kacey waved.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I could-"

"No, no." Gwen offered. "Please, I'll be done here and we can go over to my home."

"You have a home?"

The old lady nodded.

"Aye," Gwen said. "My husband built it when we were much younger, God* rest his soul."

"Wow," Kacey replied.

"Don't think I'm so lucky, child, 'tis only a shack." The woman added.

"But it's a home for yourself. I'm stuck sleeping on a pile of hay underneath stairs." Kacey responded.

"When you are older child, you will be able to get a luxury like this, especially from being the Haddock's slave." Gweneth assured. "I've seen you work hard for them. They would be crazy not to give you your own little place for all your hard word."

Kacey smiled before walking into the shop and helping her tidy up the place.

"Child, you don't need to help me." Gweneth said. Kacey shooed her off.

Once that was done, the two slaves headed out the door after closing the shop up. Gweneth led Kacey over to the shack which was not far from the herbalist. Gwen opened the door and motioned Kacey to come in. Kacey had to duck her head from hitting her head against the wall, it was a small opening. As she walked in and the old woman closed the door, she found it was pretty small. There was a fireplace in the back wall, a bed against the left wall, there was a table in the middle of the room, to the right was some shelves and cabinets.

"It's not much." Gweneth said.

"I like it." Kacey said. Gweneth walked forward.

"So sit down child, I'll get us something to eat." Gweneth offered.

"Oh that isn't necessary."

"Hogwash, you need some meat on those bones." The old woman declared. "You've been working all day."

"So have you." Kacey replied. "I'll help you."

"No, child, sit." Gweneth commanded, gently. "These old bones need to move around a bit to stay healthy."

Kacey smiled as she finally sank onto one on the chairs in defeat.

Gweneth filled two hand-carved bowls with hot stew and set them down.

"I'm sorry it's not a lot." Gweneth apologized.

"Don't apologize." Kacey said. "Thanks for letting me eat here."

"Child, you are always welcomed here." Gweneth said. "Even when I'm not here. The door is always open for you."

Kacey nodded.

"You can even bring that Hagan boy in here if you need someone for companionship." Gweneth had mentioned with a wink. Kacey froze, almost sputtering out her stew. Gweneth chuckled with amusement. "Ah, young love."

"Who said I was in love?" Kacey claimed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Child, I have been on this earth for four generations, I've seen people fall in love. And the way you act around Hagan is no secret." Gweneth pointed out. Kacey looked away, blushing in shame. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my husband and I acted the same before we were together. Love is something that is beautiful, when two souls are joined together for eternity. It is a beautiful thing when you know you are never alone and you always have someone who promises to be there for you every step of the way."

"But I thought love could always cause breaking hearts." Kacey responded.

"Sometimes we don't get it on the first try, child," Gweneth replied. "But it is nothing to be ashamed of, you will find that someone who will be there for you, forever. You will find someone who loves you for who you are and they will encourage you every step of the way. You will find someone who wants you to be the best they can be without changing. You will find someone who would melt at your voice and would do anything to hear your voice again. Love is a beautiful thing, child, do not let this boy slip from your fingers so easily."

Kacey smiled.

"Now, what was the real reason why you came to me?" Gweneth asked.

"I…just needed a break…" Kacey claimed.

"If you are to lie to me child, you better work on it." Gwen accused, knowingly. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I needed a break. That boy keeps talking to me." Kacey exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "He won't leave me alone, he wants me to talk to him. He wants to teach me how to ride dragons!"

"Have you ever spoken to him?"

"No and I don't plan to."

"Why not, Child? That boy is not Crom Cruach*." Gweneth responded.

"That's pagan nonsense." Kacey said. "My aithair said so."

She laughed.

"Just tell me your reason," Gweneth prodded. "Why do you refuse to converse with him?"

"It's just…he's one of them." Kacey replied with my stress on the last word. "He's a Viking. Why should I talk to someone who's people destroyed my people! Our people! Why should I talk to him after everything his kind has put me through?"

She was choking on sobs, old lady Gweneth could sense her pain. Kacey stood up and turned her back to the woman, feeling ashamed of her tears.

"Child, he is not like the rest of them." Gweneth stated. "He is different, he has always been."

"How? How is he different? He's the son of the chief, he's bound to follow in his father's steps!" Kacey said, spinning around, facing her.

"Aye, 'tis true, but he is not going to be like his aithair." She had responded. "You need to understand that no two humans are the same."

"How would you know?" Kacey responded, bitterly.

"Child, please sit, there is a story I would like to tell you." Gweneth gently ordered. Kacey hesitantly nodded before sliding back into her seat and looked at the frail old woman. "You may have heard this story before but I want you to still listen. Is that understood?"

Kacey nodded.

"Now, your master's son is not like the rest of them all." Gweneth repeated. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon Raids?"

Kacey shook her head.

"A year before you were brought here, this village was regularly attacked by dragons." Gweneth revealed. Kacey was a bit surprised.

"But they live here now-"

"Listen, child." Gweneth ordered a bit more sternly. "Chief Stoick led the village to many victories against the invasive species. At first, his son wanted to be just like everyone else, a dragon killer. However, due to his fatigue and his different perspective on things, he was kept from that dream. One day, there was a dragon raid, early in the morning, young Hiccup proclaimed that he downed a Night Fury dragon, trying to win the respect of the village. At first, they didn't believe him. So he went out to find the dragon and as time and time went by, as he was training in the ring for future dragon raids, he befriended the creature. Stoick eventually found out when his son was supposed to kill a Monstrous Nightmare as his final test to become a Viking but he tried to show everyone that everything they knew about them was wrong. He threw down his helmet, his dagger and shield and tried to calm the beast down. His father found out and disowned him. Apparently, young Hiccup knew why the dragons were raiding their village, it was because they were slaves to a bigger dragon, far more ferocious and dangerous beast. They named this dragon the Green Death. The Haddock boy went after the ships, wanting to help save them from an unfortunate death. He gathered his friends and freed the dragons and they took to the skies, ready to save their people from the sinner's twisted fate. Sadly, victory against the Green Death did not succeed without a price, the poor boy had lost his foot in the mess."

That explained his prosthetic limb.

"He came home a hero, he is praised as a hero for bringing peace between the dragons and the Vikings. Instead of becoming a dragon killer like the rest of them, he tamed dragons and taught his people how to do it." Gweneth concluded. "I believe that it is right that you learn how to ride a dragon from that boy. He has much to teach you. He is not like his aithair and he never will be. I can assure you that child, give him a chance. He is offering you something that slaves are not normally offered. He sees good in you. He sees you not as a slave, but as a human being."

Kacey bit her lip. The old lady was right. She frowned before standing up and nodding to her.

"Thank you, Gwen." Kacey said. "For the dinner and for everything."

"Child, you are most very welcome. It is my pleasure to assist the next generation. You are capable of great things Kacey, do not forget that. Your name says it all but you will need to learn that not everyone is evil. Just like how that Haddock boy learned that dragons were not evil. It's time for you to do the same. You must realize that your hatred towards this boy is not because of him, it is because of your history with his people. He is not like the rest of them and he will not be like the rest of them. Aithníonn ciaróg ciaróg eile*." Gweneth spoke, wisely.

"One beetle recognizes the other." Kacey gasped in understanding. It did make sense to her. Maybe she could talk to the boy without hatred in her throat. Gweneth nodded.

"Now go home child, you must rest for the next rising sun." Gweneth declared. Kacey nodded and left the house, shutting the door gently.

Kacey jogged across grassy field, headed up to the house. She opened the door and found Hiccup sitting on his father's chair, reading a worn down book. Raising a brow, she took one step and the boy looked up.

"Uh, hi." Hiccup greeted with a small wave. Kacey nodded, not feeling ready to talk yet to the boy. "Can you tell me something?"

Kacey walked forward. Hiccup took out the parchment and showed her to the written material.

"I found this on your haystack and kept it so you wouldn't lose it. I was going to give it back to you so here, but I want to know what you've written on the back of it and what it means." Hiccup stated. Kacey took the ragged parchment and flipped it over, seeing her handwriting on the other side.

"An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú." She stated, handing it back to the boy.

"Okay, what does it mean?"

Kacey sighed.

"Your feet will bring you to where your heart is." Kacey responded in her unmistakable Irish accent.

"That's…cool." Hiccup commented. Kacey, feeling overwhelmed, headed over to her bed. Hiccup froze for a moment. "Wait, you just talked to me."

Kacey turned her back to him, wanting to go to sleep, grunting. Hiccup couldn't help but finally smile, he had gotten some words out of her.

He looked back at the parchment, his thumb just above the written words.

He grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote down the meaning, copying the phrase and writing the translation.

An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú-your feet will bring you to where your heart is. He liked that. He looked over and found Kacey fast asleep. He folded up his piece of parchment and picked up Kacey's.

To be continued.

**Wow, okay so she finally talks to Hiccup! How about that? **

**Irish Gaelic Vocabulary-**

**Aithníonn ciaróg ciaróg eile-Translation: One beetle recognizes another. It is a famous proverb used, if you've seen Secret of Kells, you've heard this before. Aisling said this.**

**An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú-Translation: Your feet will bring you to where your heart is. Another Irish proverb, this one is my favorite because its true. **

**Religion**

**Yes, the God that Gweneth mentioned was intentional. Back in the day of the Viking Raids, Ireland had already converted to Christianity, their pageantry, (if you've read How to Choose Sides then you've heard Donn and Dagda, that is from the Tuatha De Dennan, the Celtic Pagan gods.), ended. This will also show up later in the story. **

**Crom Cruach (Pro- Crum Crew-ack)- A pagan deity, he was the one God that people sacrificed to. He is kind of like the Hel or Loki of Celtic Pageantry. It is said that Saint Patrick killed Crom while he was on a mission in teaching the Celts Christian faith.**

**Please, Click that Button**


	6. Challenges

**Next chapter guys! Sorry for the lack of updating for a couple of days. School has been rather rough on me as well as volleyball and debate but I'm updating today and to make up for it, two new chapters will be added tonight! I hope you enjoy this one! As always thanks for all the reviews and please review some more! I really enjoy hearing back. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing! **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.6: Challenges

Kacey hesitantly took a step forward towards the dragon's blue scale back.

"Relax, you've already gotten his trust." Hiccup assured. "Just climb onto his back."

Kacey gulped, her body trembled as her hand brushed against the scales of the Nadder. The Nadder crooned, lifting his head in pleasure. She stuck her other hand out and waited for a moment. The dragon soon lowered his back, allowing Kacey access to mount on his back.

Toothless wobbled up to her as she tried to get onto the dragon's back. He lowered his snout and lifted her from her rear end, hoisting her up to land on the dragon's back. She yelped in surprise, looking down at the dragon who she soon realized was helping her. With another shove in the air, she got onto the back of the dragon, making herself comfortable.

"See?" Hiccup asked as he mounted on Toothless. "It's not that bad."

Seconds later, Toothless rocketed into the air, Kacey still remained grounded. She grasped the reins loosely and tried kicking the dragon to take off. She groaned as she tried to get the dragon into the air.

"Come on," she grumbled. The dragon soon screeched, wings extended in the air in fear before taking off. She screamed loudly which echoed into the skies. Her hands tightened around the leather reins in fear. Behind her, she could hear cackling laughter. She looked over her shoulder and found Hagan waving to her before picking up his crate and heading off. She growled under her breath before looking forward. She continued to panic. "Hey slow down!"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder before shifting the pedal with his prosthetic. Toothless slowed down a bit and allowed the energetic Deadly Nadder catch up to the duo.

"Just relax, as long as you can hold onto the reins, you'll be fine." Hiccup instructed. "Loosen your grip."

Kacey followed the orders, her hands slackened a bit.

"Pull on the reins to steer him." Hiccup replied. "That's your only way of commanding him."

Kacey abided the instructions a bit, starting to calm down as the wave of sudden action started to subside. She had managed to slow the dragon down a bit, starting to enjoy the beautiful view. Hiccup heard her mutter something.

"Álainn*." She murmured. She relished in the feeling much like that night with Hagan about a week ago.

It was not long before Astrid joined the pair. She talked only to Hiccup, which didn't matter much to Kacey as she focused on her fondness of the view.

"Race you, Haddock!" Astrid challenged, kicking her own Nadder, speeding up. Hiccup soon followed with a loud hoot of laughter which broke Kacey's trance. She looked over and found the two dragons turning into specks. She remembered hearing the word 'race.' Maybe she'd join it. With a little hesitation, she tugged on the reins to check security before tightening her grasp and kicking her dragon's sides.

"Chugainn*!" she shouted over the roaring winds, soon joining the fun.

She had to admit, Nadders were really fast, but as she caught up to Astrid, she had realized that Deadly Nadders were no match for the Night Fury. Kacey and Astrid glanced at each other, prodding their dragons to pull ahead. Kacey was starting to fall behind as Astrid started to ascend. She cursed under her breath before directing her dragon to follow.

Kacey had no idea where she found this boldness, she was racing just shortly after learning how to ride a dragon! Once the race started, she was regretting her rash decision but after a while, she was starting to get high off of the thrill. She wanted more. She wanted to soar to daring heights, perform those crazy stunts…she enjoyed everything about it. She felt like she was free, able to do what she wanted, when she wanted. Something that she had lost long ago was finally found at that moment. For so long Kacey has thought that her stolen freedom could no longer be taken back. For so long, Kacey thought she would be alone, unable to talk to someone again and then with a sudden rush of adrenaline and joy, she shot one arm in the air, clenching her fist against the misty clouds above her and gave a joyous whoop that brought both of the dragon riders' attentions.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the sight of the overjoyed Kacey. Astrid was a bit amused as the newest rider started to dip down and nosedive towards the sea, Kacey laughing all the while in complete elation.

"At least she still knows how to be happy." Astrid pointed out as the two Vikings slowed down to ride side by side. "I've never seen her smile like that."

Suddenly, Kacey commanded her dragon to ascend upwards, passing by Hiccup and Astrid, they pulled their dragons' reins, trying to avoid a near collision but Kacey didn't stop. She was having a blast.

The three dragons soon touched down much to Kacey's annoyance. Her Nadder was the last to land and Kacey soon leapt off of her dragon's back, keeping one hand on his neck.

"Good boy," she spoke in her native tongue. She rubbed her hand against his scaly neck. "You're a fast flyer."

The dragon crooned, Kacey started to scratch the dragon's neck.

"You know," Hiccup said as he detached himself off of Toothless. He faced her. "You can have that dragon."

Kacey looked at him as if he was crazy.

"He's yours." Hiccup replied. "You just have to take care of him."

Kacey registered his words. She was actually given a dragon.

"My dad will have to deal with it but he'll manage. I trust you enough that you won't run away." Hiccup told her.

"Plus, if you try to run away, we'll catch you anyway." Astrid warned, insensitively. Kacey could only nod.

"Kacey!" came a familiar voice. Kacey turned. ""Tá sibhta tu iontach!*"

Kacey blushed at the comment as Hagan joined her. Though, she hadn't forgotten his little incident from earlier. She gave him a clean whack on the back of his head. He yelped, rubbing his sore head as Kacey scolded him. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other.

"Okay, then." Hiccup said as the two Irish teens ran off, Kacey chasing Hagan around the village. The dragon found it a nice time to take a nap so he just sauntered off into the forest to find a nice warm spot. Astrid shook her head.

"Nice race today Hiccup." She commented. Before taking off, she gave him a good punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped.

"That's for beating me." She told him. It was not long before she grabbed a handful of his tunic and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for everything else."

And she turned and ran.

Kacey finished up with her late afternoon tasks. She made sure there was enough wood to keep the fire going tonight, she made sure Toothless couldn't get into the storage of hidden fish and she made sure there was a barrel full of water. Yep, she found it time to join Hagan and his friends outside for some fun.

She found the group of six boys. Four had created a ring while two others were pacing around, holding wooden sticks, most likely serving as weapons. It was a sparring session. Kacey joined the group, wedging herself in between Hagan and Manus, a heavy giant who loved to punch trees and destroy boulders, hypothetically. The two fighters were the boastful Aidan and the uncoordinated Thady.

Kacey couldn't help but laugh as Thady fumbled around as Aidan tried to knock the stick out of his hands with multiple strikes, lunging and smacking constantly. Kacey wondered why Thady even tried, he's got his heart in the right place but sometimes his balance is not. It didn't take long for Thady to end up on the ground, wooden stick pointed at his chest. Aidan laughed while he helped his friend up but couldn't let the victory go without a few chants of boastfulness, his specialty.

"I still got it." Aidan pointed out. "Those Vikings won't stand a chance when they face me again."

"Don't get a big head, Aid." Kacey blurted out. Heads turned to her. Aidan laughed as Kacey took a step forward.

"I'm not a big head," Aidan fought with a crack in his voice.

"I said you were getting a big head." Kacey responded, flatly. "You know you've still have the room for improvement."

"What do you know about sword fighting?" Aidan asked. "You're just a girl."

"Aidan," Hagan said, stepping forward, as if insulted by that brutish comment.

"No, Hagan," Kacey said, putting up a hand. She turned her gaze to Thady. "Toss me that stick."

Thady looked a bit surprised.

"Are you challenging me?" Aidan questioned. Thady threw the long stick in the air to Kacey. She swiped it out of the air, grasping it tightly as she turned to Aidan.

"Come on Big Head, let's go." Kacey ordered, lifting her armed hand. Aidan grinned and went for it. Kacey leapt to the side and swung her stick, colliding it with Aidan's before spinning around and dodging his next advances.

Not very far, Stoick the Vast was walking passed the group, coming from his recent meeting after finding an entire Viking fleet returning ahead of schedule. He heard the chanting and stopped.

"Gluais* Kacey!" came one shout. Stoick could see from a little gap between two of the slaves, that Kacey was engaged in a playful fight with a fellow slave. She was quick, decisive and very observant.

It was not long before Kacey had Aidan on the ground, begging for mercy, scared that she would unleash a heavy blow. Kacey thought about it, wanting to punch him in the face for being so arrogant but she only shrugged it off. She threw the stick aside and offered a hand to the boy, she pulled him up and patted him on the arm, saying something in their language.

Stoick was impressed with what he saw, though he tried to contain it.

"We'll need everyone we can get." He muttered, registering Spitelout's information and the event that played out.

To be continued.

**Gaelic Vocabulary-**

**Álainn (Pro. Aw-lawn)-Translation: Beautiful**

**Chugainn-Translation: Let's go **

**Tá sibhta tu iontach-Translation: You were great up there!**

**Gluais-Translation: Go**

**Please, Click that Button**


	7. Light vs Darkness

**Hey y'all. Sorry, I broke my promise but school has been crazy. I've doing volleyball, debate season started and like, work has been piling. But anyway, thanks for the reviews already, I enjoy them a lot. I appreciate feedback. So please, review. This chapter is pretty interesting so please do read it. Flame it, burn it, read it, praise it, whatever, just read the chapter please. **

**Reviews are wanted!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.6: Light vs. Darkness

The first snow came in the middle of the night. The next morning, grass was three feet under the natural white blanket. Kacey huffed a breath which was visible as she was dealing with her current chore, making a path for the Chief and his son so they could go on with their daily business.

Hiccup watched outside as Kacey tossed the snow using their boned-shovel. He could tell she was shivering. He frowned.

"Hiccup, close the shutters!" Stoick demanded as he stomped down the stairs. Hiccup nodded, shutting the doors before another blast of wind could blow the indoor fire out, their only way of warmth. He locked them as Stoick started to bundle up for the journey to the Mead Hall. Apparently, there was a secret meeting with his council, no other villagers were allowed.

"Dad, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hiccup asked. "It's a lot of snow out there."

"When your chief, you must face everything. Snow is no obstacle for me." Stoick said as he pried open the door and walked out. Hiccup shut the door before any snow would blow in. It was nearly a blizzard out there.

Kacey heard his large feet crunching the snow and she did everything she could to get out of his way. Three steps away from the house and he slipped on a patch of ice. Kacey tried to refrain from giggling as she hurried to the fallen Viking. She tried to help him up. Once back on his feet, he turned to her.

"Deal with that." He demanded, pointing to the hazardous issue and looking at him with his beady eyes. "Someone could get hurt."

He straightened his horned helmet, grumbling under his breath before marching down the almost done pathway. Kacey sighed, studying her dilemma. This was going to take forever.

She continued to work under the dangerous conditions. About two hours within snow shoveling, she felt her fingers go numb and the snow began to fall quicker and heavier. Once Hiccup gathered enough courage to face the brewing storm, he bounded out the door and found Kacey trying to yank the shovel out from the snow. Hiccup was not aware of the ice patch and he slipped, just like his father. It was sheer luck that Toothless was behind, catching his friend's fall from being disastrous.

"I'm fine, Toothless." Hiccup said. His dragon nuzzling him.

"Don't yell at me about the damned ice." Kacey warned in a bitter tone. Hiccup was not surprised that she was feeling awful, having to work like this. Over the period of time since she first talked to Hiccup, she was starting to lighten up to him, but she rarely engaged in a conversation with him.

"I'm not." Hiccup said. Hiccup pointed to the plot of ice, directing his dragon to face it. "Blast it."

With a snarl and an open mouth, Hiccup reared back towards Kacey. Toothless ignited a small flame that was actually pretty powerful. Once the smoke cleared, the ice had melted but there was still another matter.

"Bómánta Tú*!" she shouted. Hiccup blinked, processing what he had just done. It was a good idea, unfortunately, Hiccup did not think this one through. Luckily, Kacey's quick thinking of dumping snow onto the burning wood was brilliant. Once the fire was put out, she turned to Hiccup, glaring at him.

"Hey, I thought it would work." Hiccup claimed, putting to hands in the air. She sighed, rolling her eyes. More work.

Hiccup escaped Kacey's wrath which was just as bad as Astrid's because he could not understand a word that Kacey was saying but they seemed not to be the words you exchange over tea. Toothless followed his human, nuzzling Kacey in an apologetic way before playfully prancing to his rider, his tail swiping snow all over the place. Kacey groaned again, ready to throw the shovel into the snow and give up.

Why couldn't that useless dragon hibernate like all the rest of the normal dragons?

Some Vikings braved the weather to receive their orders from other Vikings. The holiday was coming around so there was much to prepare for, other than that, it was practically dead.

Kacey managed to finish the snow work before heading indoors. She inspected the ice patch which was now not as slick as before and pushed the door open, hoping for a good chance to warm up.

Hiccup faced a dilemma. He had a week before Jül*, a Norse pagan-equivalent to Christmas* and he had several orders to fulfill, he had to make Astrid a Jül gift, which he hoped would impress her enough to call him her boyfriend and he badly wanted to make something for Kacey for all of her hard work, especially watching her today out in the snow.

Gobber came in the middle of the afternoon. The meeting must've been that important to have it go on for that long.

"Mornin' lad-y." the Meathead with attitude greeted. He changed his interchangeable hand to a pair of tongs as Hiccup came out from his private workspace.

"Hey Gobber." He said, wiping his hands on his apron. Gobber, on a mentor's instinct, asked Hiccup what he had gotten done and he was showed all of the progress.

"Ah-hah my boy," Gobber said, clasping a meaty hand onto his shoulder. "You may be ready to run this place without me."

It was like Gobber to joke around leaving Hiccup in charge of all this mess.

"Oh yes, that would be great." Hiccup said, sarcastically.

Gobber chuckled as he took a bent sword from the coals and started to reshape it into its normal form. Call it a strange way to get an idea, but Hiccup's eyes widened once he formed an idea. He tried to finish up his share of the work in the shop so he could escape to his backroom and start drawing blueprints.

It was towards evening when Gobber snuck into the backroom and found Hiccup doodling quickly on a piece of worn out parchment.

"Boy, it's getting late." Gobber acknowledged. "Time to go home before the storm gets life-threatening."

Of course, 100 mph winds and 2 feet of visibility were not life-threatening on Berk's weather scale. Hiccup shooed Gobber out, promising he wasn't going to be here all night.

When Stoick returned from the meeting, he found Kacey already gone. He tried to find something he could use against her when she returned for leaving without permission but as he surveyed the house, he found that everything was in order. Everything was clean and organized, there was a boiling pot of stew over the fire, much of the snow was cleared, the logs were restocked and the fish basket was hidden from his son's dragon.

But he kept his son's word, saying to let up a little bit on his slave a bit. She was working hard and it was the holiday season anyway. He was supposed to stay in a good mood, of course, it was hard with everything he was going through right now.

Kacey had joined Gweneth for dinner, an invitation she was offered only an hour ago. Hagan had also joined them when Kacey found him stranded nearby. She pushed Hagan into the hut, telling Gweneth she brought a guest which Gweneth smiled, knowingly.

"Thanks for dinner, Ms. Gweneth." Hagan said. Kacey smirked as Gweneth placed a bowl in front of him.

"Call me Gwen, Hagan." Gweneth requested. "Hearing Ms. Gweneth makes me think I'm old."

Kacey chuckled.

"Besides, its not problem at all. A friend of Kacey's is a friend of mine." Gweneth said, patting the boy on the head. "You two must've been working hard today out on that snow."

"It sure isn't Ireland snow." Kacey said as she dug into her bowl of stew.

"Yeah, real Irish snow was only two feet deep." Hagan jeered. "I remember shoveling for my Máthair's honeyed* berries."

This got a strange look from Kacey.

"What? They were good!" Hagan proclaimed.

"Indeed, young man, honey goes well with almost everything." Gweneth said, looking at Kacey.

"Almost?" Kacey asked.

"Does honeyed fish sound good to you?" Gweneth joked, still having a humorous wit hidden in her bones.

"Guess not." Kacey said before shoveling some more stew into her mouth.

"What do you remember?" Hagan asked. Kacey set down her spoon.

"Aithair used to pick me up and charge out of the house, laughing as he threw me into a snow bank." Kacey said, chuckling a bit at the peaceful memory. "He'd love to pick my bones."

Suddenly, her happiness in her face, disappeared as she gripped the cross pedant again in remembrance. Hagan reached out and grasped her hand.

"I miss him so much." Kacey cried, holding back a sob.

"Indeed, Child, we all miss our loved ones." Gweneth wisely spoke. "And you have been through much. In my time, they did not have much in the way of an army. They simply attacked, took a few innocent lives and rounded up many as prisoners."

Hagan bowed his head.

"I wish I could spend one more Christmas with him." Kacey said.

"He does not want you mourn this holiday about his death, he would want you to celebrate, be happy and content around your friends. He is looking up from heaven, wanting to see your radiant smile on your face." Gweneth spoke. She then turned to Hagan. "You're máthair would want the same, you are no longer alone Hagan, remember that. You've got people who care about you."

Hagan glanced at Kacey who was staring back at him. She looked away, blushing, Hagan did the same. Gweneth reached out and grabbed both of their hands.

"Maireann croí éadrom i bhfad*."

A light heart lives the longest.

As it became late, the storm had lighten up a little bit so Gweneth found it a perfect opportunity for the two to get home before it would get worse.

"Thank you for everything, Ms Gw-I mean, Gweneth." Hagan thanked.

"You thanked me enough child, get young Kacey home and yourself as well." Gweneth called as she physically shoved the boy and girl out of the room.

They both laughed as they pulled on the hoods of their cloaks, looking forward to going to another warm fire.

Once Hagan got Kacey to her master's door, he turned to her.

"Kacey, I want to apologize for asking you that personal question." Hagan said. He felt rather guilty over her situation. Kacey boldly placed a hand on Hagan's shoulder.

"Hagan," she said with a sigh. "Gweneth is right. We need to be happy this season, even if we are slaves, even if we are without our parents. They want us to leave the shadows of darkness those people have casted upon us. They want us to be happy again, even if we have lost ourselves along the way and I'm ready to do that. For my Aithair."

Hagan laughed.

"You are becoming as wise as Gweneth." Hagan commented, making Kacey's face flush a bit. "But you are right, my máthair would want the same."

Kacey couldn't help but smile and pull Hagan into a warm embrace.

"You are not alone this season Hagan." Kacey whispered. Hagan blinked a couple of times in surprise before melting into the hug.

"Neither are you, Kacey." Hagan replied just as quietly.

The two pulled apart, cheeks red as fire pokers.

"Well, um, good night, Kacey." Hagan said, clearing his throat.

"Good night." Kacey replied before entering the house. Hagan sighed in content as the door closed.

"What am I doing?" Hagan questioned. "I'm from the abbey*! I can't fall in love!"

He stomped away grumbling to himself about being a monk apprentice*.

To be continued.

**Irish culture-**

**Abby- When Christianity was adapted in Ireland, there was monasteries which were sometimes called Abbeys. Hagan is part of one of those abbeys. When the time of the Viking Age, there were monk apprentices siding in these abbeys. Though Hagan knew his mother and spent time with her, it probably wasn't the case for most Irish monks. Also, monks generally remained chaste and unmarried, so he couldn't fall in love. **

**Honey- A delicacy to Irish people was that they used honey for almost every dish in some way. I just came up with honeyed berries. **

**Viking holidays-**

**Jül-It is kind of the Norse equivalent to the Christmas season. It is the biggest holiday in the Viking culture. **

**Gaelic translation-**

**Bómánta Tú- Translation: You're stupid! **

**Maireann croí éadrom i bhfad- Translation: A light heart lives the longest. **

**Click that Button**


	8. Gifts

**Hey y'all. Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to update pretty regularly. But, um, thanks for the reviews and all the praise and criticism. Please keep doing what you are doing because I really enjoy feedback. And sorry about uploading the same chapter, I was up north where there was poor internet feedback and I couldn't view the chapter. My mistake, foolish mistake. Anyhow, here's the next chapter….for real!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything. **

**Please review! **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.8: Gifts

The day had arrived. Vikings were excited for the day. A feast was prepared for the Vikings in the evening giving them time to spend time with their loved ones.

It was the Gods' gift to allow one day without a heavy snowfall. The clouds remained gray but were not threatening enough to stay indoors. Pathways dug out by mostly slaves were useful to the spirited Vikings.

By some miracle, Hiccup completed his work on both of his projects. Though he had made his slave, still a shuddering word, a gift, he badly wanted to give Astrid hers. Once it was done, he practically raced out the door, surprising Kacey who was just starting to head indoors with the boned-shovel. Not to her surprise, Stoick ordered Kacey to shovel out some more of a pathway from last night's storm.

Toothless decided to stay indoors that day. He was still a dragon, therefore, he wanted to take a long nap. Kacey found it a bit annoying to step over the dragon. His tail was wrapped around his body, his back paws stuck out, his wings were bent to take up more room and his snout nearly touched the other wall. Kacey grumbled, cautiously stepping over the dragon's tail.

Due to status, slaves were not allowed in the Mead Hall*. They didn't want to anyway. Most of them were Irish who celebrated a completely different holiday which coincidentally fell on the same day. Stoick decided to give Kacey a break, telling her that she was relieved from her slave work until after the feast. It gave her enough time to go to Gweneth and give her a little something she made.

Hagan found his way to Gweneth's hut after receiving an invitation from the old woman who just wanted company on this special day. Both of them were happy to accept the invitation, their friends even joined them.

Aidan and Manus managed to smuggle in some mead which Gwen scolded them for but allowed it, politely refusing a cup. They sang and danced and laughed and shouted. Aidan had called a toast after their recent activity had ended. He raised a cup, standing on a chair. Kacey looked at Hagan.

"I wonder what idiotic thing he'll say tonight." Kacey whispered to Hagan who laughed in response.

"This year may have been hard on us. Some of us knew this, some of us did not." Aidan said, looking at Kacey before continuing. "Here's a toast to our enemies' enemies! Here's to us! Here's to Éire!"

Reluctantly raising his cup of alcohol, something he was taught not to drink, Hagan agreed to the toast. Next to him, Kacey responded with much enthusiasm.

"Those Vikings have not broken us yet!" Thady shouted, raising his cup which had contents slopping out.

"Aye!" Manus, Kacey and Aidan cried.

Hiccup was enjoying spending time with his friends as the feast became much more active. Though, you could tell who was drunk and who was still sober, which was starting to get a little outnumbered.

"Hey, Hero." came a drunken slur. Hiccup turned and found Ruffnut next to him, close in proximity. He could smell the alcohol in her breath. "Wanna-hic-dance?"

Suddenly, one of the horns on her helmet was pulled, sending Ruffnut colliding into the ground and Tuffnut, her fraternal twin, cackling in laughter. Astrid took her seat next to Hiccup, glaring at Ruffnut before looking at Hiccup. Snotlout was already passed out on the floor, Vikings gladly hopping over him, spilling ale and mead all over him. Fishlegs was taking it easy, spending time with his parents and their friends. He was always the goody-two-shoes, so was Hiccup but he didn't have anyone to hang out with besides his friends as his father milled around the hall, greeting his fellow people.

"Some feast." Hiccup commented over the loud roars of music and shouting. Astrid nodded before taking a drink of mead of her own. Ruffnut staggered to her feet, Tuffnut still laughing but Ruffnut, as usual, lunged at her brother and they both toppled onto the ground.

It wasn't unusual even when sober. Hiccup mused on the situation before reaching into his fur vest and fumbling around with an object wrapped in cloth as Astrid witnessed a drinking contest between Gobber and Signar the Drunk, really it was Signar the Bold but on occasions this was a better fitted name. Generally, no one could beat legendary Signar in a drinking contest.

"Hey…Astrid?" Hiccup asked, starting to feel nervous all the sudden. Astrid looked at him.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup pulled out the wrapped object.

"I have…something for you." Hiccup said. He gulped as he unraveled the cloth to reveal a shining pedant that made Astrid cover her mouth in awe. He started to tremble. "Do you…uh…like it?"

Astrid picked up the necklace. It was a silver axe with an intricate pattern hanging on a silver chain. Of course she loved it.

"I love it, Hiccup." Astrid said. She found the metal clasp and looked at him. Without any words, Hiccup took the necklace and unhooked it. He reached over and wrapped the silver chain around her neck as she lifted her braided hair for him to have better access. It finally clipped shut and he drew back, but not before catching gazes with the most terrifying, yet beautiful girl in all of Berk. Turns out, Astrid also gave him something. It was a small knife to replace his missing dagger when he first met Toothless, Hiccup had told Astrid the whole story of how he befriended the stubborn dragon.

"Thanks." Hiccup said, examining the well-crafted blade.

"I had Gobber made it." Astrid said. "I just told him what I wanted."

He could tell it was made by Gobber's hands, er, hand and an interchangeable hand but it was the thought that really mattered.

"Happy Jül*, Hiccup." Astrid mentioned.

"Happy Jül**, **Astrid." Hiccup had responded. They both leaned in, ready to kiss but a loud outburst and a weight slung around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hey buddeh," a drunken Tuffnut slurred. "Where's yeh slave? I wanna-hic-"

He didn't need to finish that thought, Astrid had already nailed him in the gut with her clenched fist. Tuffnut slumped back, tossing his head back before cackling and sauntering away.

"Where is Kacey anyway?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Probably celebrating with the others," Hiccup replied. "Fishlegs says it is also their holiday."

"What could they be celebrating?"

"Something called Christmas*." Hiccup answered. He shrugged. "I don't know what it means."

Kacey laughed as a drunken Aidan started to dance as an equally drunken Thady started to sing, out of key. Gweneth understood that this was going to get out of hand quick and as the ballad finished, she stood up.

"Okay, it's getting late. Remember in the morning its back to work for us all." She reminded. Kacey, not drunk, nodded, standing up from the chair and tucking it in. Aidan and Thady were guided out of the house by Manus and the other two who surprisingly remained not as drunk. They were swaying a bit though.

Hagan and Kacey stayed behind, cleaning up the mess.

"We're sorry about Aidan, him and his love for mead." Hagan grumbled.

"'Tis the holiday child, we shall celebrate as much as we can." Gweneth assured. "Though keep a watchful eye on Aidan."

Hagan chuckled.

"You didn't drink more than one cup tonight. Why is that?" Gweneth observed. Kacey pushed in another chair.

"Because I'm religiously not allowed to." Hagan revealed.

"What do you mean religiously?" Kacey asked overhearing their conversation.

"I'm a brother from a monastery in Kildare*." Hagan told. "My máthair wanted me to learn from the Abbot and so I did. I've vowed not to sin and getting drunk was not a proper thing for a brother to do."

He didn't want to let the word 'love' slip out there. Gweneth, for a moment, was sad, knowing that someone involved with religion that serious could not fall in love and must remain chaste but something was going to happen. She's seen love in action work before.

Kacey cleared her throat.

"Well, I should be heading back before my master gets mad at me." Kacey acknowledged. Hagan shook his head too.

"Yes, I'll walk you there." Hagan offered. Gweneth watched as they both pulled on their fur coats and their cloak before going out in what turned out to be one of the coldest nights. They pulled their hoods over their heads and they both faced Gweneth.

"Thanks again for letting us-"

"Don't thank me child, go before another storm brews." Gweneth prodded, clearly annoyed but grateful to know that these children had manners. They headed out the door, shutting it. Gweneth could only smile.

As Hagan and Kacey marched through the waist-deep snow, battling the harsh winds that were beginning to stir, Hagan made sure his object in his coat was still there. Kacey felt bad that she didn't give Hagan anything, she hadn't had the time. She just prayed Hagan wouldn't give her anything so she could not feel so guilty. He had been her best friend ever since she first began doing the slave labor here. Through the toughest times, he was there as her light, guiding her way out of the darkness.

Kacey was Hagan's best friend. Though he liked Aidan and his group, he found extreme fondness in the stubborn yet courageous girl. Through his toughest times, she was there as his light, guiding his way out the darkness with her wise words which he was always surprised to hear.

They made it to the Chief's door, Kacey was ready to open it as she said a quick farewell to Hagan. What she didn't expect was him grabbing her hand before she pushed the lever to open the door.

"Wait, Kacey, I have something for you." He spoke freely. Just what she was afraid of.

"Wait, Hagan, I didn't get you anything." Kacey said as if rehearsed. It had been going through her mind for the past ten minutes as they walked.

He didn't look the least sad. Her worse nightmare, she knew boys, whether religiously inflicted or not, masked their feelings. They were known for that.

"Nonsense," Hagan said, sounding a lot like Gweneth. "You have given me the greatest gift in the world. You've given me light, Kacey. I can finally see the light again thanks to you."

Kacey smiled.

"I feel the same way, Hagan." Kacey admitted.

"So close your eyes." Hagan commanded, gently. She did so. She heard shuffling and then something pressed into her hand. He folded her fingers just slightly. "Okay, open."

She gasped as she found an engraved ring right in her palm.

"Hagan, this is-"

"I would've gotten it in gold but I had to stick with brass." Hagan said. "I hope you like it."

She threw her arms around his neck, clenching the ring in her hand as she nuzzled her nose against his slightly exposed neck.

"I love it, Hagan, thanks." She said as she pulled away. They looked in each other's eyes, finding themselves moving closer. The door swung open, startling them both.

"Slave boy; go back to your home." Stoick demanded. Hagan gave a hasty nod and Stoick looked at Kacey. "You get in here."

The holiday was over.

She hid the ring from Stoick in fear he would confiscate it and find some wealth off of it.

"Stoke the fire." Stoick demanded. "I am retiring for the night."

Kacey nodded as he headed up the stairs. She knelt down to the fire and placed another log on top of the almost-turned-to-ash one. She poked it with the metal rod a few times so it could catch fire. Thoughts of Hagan and the ring came back to her. She set the metal rod down and reached in to her hidden pocket and pulled out the beautiful piece of jewelry. She read the little engraving, squinting as she recognized the words.

'Ga solais.'*

'Ray of Light'

Hiccup heard a audible hiss coming from downstairs. He saw Toothless all curled up in his room, by his desk, so it was safe to assume it was Kacey. He quickly smiled to himself as he would finally get his chance to win her friendship. He grasped the long object tucked away in a protective sheath. He ran down the steps, or more likely limped quickly, finding Kacey holding her slightly burned hand. She was cussing under her breath but Hiccup made his presence with his squeaky leg.

She turned and stood up, hiding her hands behind her back.

"M-master." She stammered. She only did that when she was hiding something, a certain ring perhaps. Hiccup chuckled.

"You've done something." Hiccup pointed out. She froze. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to, um, give you this. As a token of my respect to you."

He revealed the object. She gasped as she took it from his hands. Now she felt two times worse, well, maybe one and a half considering this boy was still her master's son.

She placed her hand on the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. She could recognize it, she gasped as she realized it was the same one she drew.

"I thought you might want it in person." Hiccup said, pulling out the worn-down parchment and handing it to her. As she took it, Hiccup caught a glance at the brass ring that was on her index finger and he smiled before looking up at her. She examined the sword.

She could see the words written clearly on the curved crossguard. She repeated the words to herself, aloud.

"An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú*." She recited. It was written small so it could fit but she could easily read it. She looked at Hiccup.

"I know you hate me." Hiccup said. "But I wanted to show you that I'm not a bad guy."

She sheathed her new sword and clutched it with both hands.

"Ní hea*," She responded. "You are not a bad guy. It took me a while to realize it but anyone who trusts me, is not a bad person."

"I really do mean what I said on when you first came here." Hiccup said.

"_You are not something to be owned."_

She nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Hiccup yawned, audibly.

"I, uh, should get to bed." Hiccup pointed out as he lowered his arms. Kacey nodded. "Good night."

He hobbled up the stairs.

"Good night." She murmured, looking back down at the beautiful sword tucked away in an equally beautiful scabbier. She smiled before setting the sword down and lying down on her hay in exhaustion.

To be continued.

**Okay, here's some footnotes. **

**Jül**-**This is the Norse-equivalent holiday of Christmas, only in honor of the Gods. **

**Christmas-When Irish converted to Christianity, Christmas became a holiday. I'm pretty sure slaves who were still Christian would celebrate this holiday. **

**Monastery or Abbey of Kildare- If you've seen the Secret of Kells, you've seen the Abbey of Kells. There was an Abbey of Kildare which was located near Dublin I think it was. Kildare was ransacked and destroyed by Vikings and that's how Hagan was captured. Hagan is a brother from the Abbey so he is supposed to be 'chaste'. **

**Gaelic Vocabulary **

**Ga solais- Translation: Ray of Light**

**Please, Click that Button**


	9. Nightmares

**Next chapter! As always, please review because I enjoy feedback. Thanks to those who already have.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.9: Nightmares

"_Kacey, get out of here! Run!"_

"_No, I am not leaving you!"_

"_You need to run, Kacey. Go while you still have a chance!"_

"_Not without you!"_

"_Kacey, don't be stubborn. Get out of here! Now! That's my order!"_

"_No…Aithair!"_

"_Kacey….argh!"_

"_No!"_

"…_.Kacey."_

She bolted upright, sweat dribbling down her forehead, her whole face was damp. Tears started to appear in her eyes, her heart still pounded violently, getting over the initial shock of the nightmare. She heard a knock, the source of what woke her up. She threw off her blanket and walked over to the door. She opened it, finding Spitelout standing there.

"Where is your master?" he demanded.

Kacey gestured him in. She retreated up the steps and towards Stoick's room. She knocked on the door.

"What?"

She opened the door, a risky move but this seemed to be urgent.

"Slave, what is it?" he bellowed.

"Master Spitelout is here." Kacey announced. It was one of those rare times where she would actually talk to the intimidating chief. He nodded and stood up from his desk. His chair squeaked. He bounded for the door, slightly pushing Kacey with his large body mass. She closed the door, following the chief down the stairs. Once greetings were exchanged, Stoick looked at Kacey.

"Slave, get our guest a warm drink." Stoick ordered. Kacey nodded, slipping away to the storage room.

With everything dimly lit, she had to feel around to find what she needed. She found the barrel of mead and the barrel of ale before finally finding a tub of herbs. She grabbed a cup from the shelf and put the herbs inside before running out the storage. The two men fell silent as she put some water she was boiling over the fire pit into the cup. She wondered if she was doing something wrong, something to upset them. She handed the cup to Spitelout who nodded in thanks.

"Slave, go tidy up the storage room." Stoick ordered next. Kacey wanted to object, having just been there but with the evil look in Stoick's eye, she could not find herself to question.

Traces of her nightmare still haunted her as she inspected the current state of the room. She managed to get rid of the tears before approaching Stoick in his room but she was still in much grief. Unable to control it, she placed her head against the wall near the doorframe, closing her eyes as she silently mourned, trying to push the memories of that day out of her mind.

Then, she overheard something she wished she hadn't.

"The rumors are true, Stoick," Spitelout said in a hush murmur. "They will arrive right after spring sets in."

Winter was almost over. You could tell by the lack of snowfall over the past week and the sudden appearance of rain that was starting to melt the snow. It was also starting to get a bit warmer.

She placed two hands on the wooden wall, wanting to hear more of their conversation.

"There is no hope of negotiating this time, Stoick." Spitelout assured. "We must prepare to fight."

"I wish we didn't have to do this, especially to our own kind, but I fear you are right." Stoick replied. "Tomorrow morning I will announce to the whole village that they are back."

Kacey's foot went back, crashing into some pots hidden inside. They clattered to the ground, both men fell silent.

"Watch it, slave!" Stoick shouted.

Hagan and Thady were outside, trying to push a cart out of a snow bank. Once it was clear, Kacey grabbed her sword and ran outside to join them, panicking about the news.

"Guys,"

"Okay, one more push, count of three." Hagan commanded, grasping the side, Thady pushing from the back. "Haon*, dó*, trí!*"

Kacey joined them quickly, adding a brisk shove as the wagon finally rolled out of the snowbank. Hagan looked up.

"Oh, thanks Kacey." Hagan thanked. Kacey nodded.

"So what's up?" Thady asked. "You like you've seen Crom Cruach."

"That's a Pagan legend, Thad." Hagan reminded. Kacey smiled before it disappeared.

"There is going to be an attack." Kacey revealed.

"What?" Thady asked. "Who's attacking?"

Kacey leapt forward, covering her hand over Thady's mouth to quiet him.

"Oi, béalard***." **Kacey stated. "Shut up. We can't let anyone hear this."

Thady tried to whack off her hand. She removed it after a few seconds.

Hagan walked over to Kacey.

"How are you sure about this?" Hagan asked.

"I heard the Chief himself." Kacey said.

"Okay and actually wanting an answer to Thad's question, who is attacking?" Hagan interjected.

"He said something about his own kind," Kacey recalled. "I suppose another Viking clan."

"Another clan?" Thady asked, walking closer to them. "What are they cannibals or something?"

"No, they are Pagan savages." Kacey responded. "They want treasure so much that they will kill their own to get it. It's sick."

"Any idea when they will arrive?" was the next obvious question.

"His second in command said after spring arrives."

"That's not enough time." Hagan pointed out. "By the looks of things, winter will be over soon."

All three of them stared at the vast ocean.

The next morning, as the slaves were put to work, Stoick had everyone gathered in the Mead Hall. He raised his mighty hand.

"My fellow Vikings of Berk," Stoick bellowed. Astrid joined Hiccup's side, a little worried when Stoick had drawn in a deep breath. "We had rumors before the ice set in that the Outcasts were planning to attack us. Sadly, Spitelout and his men have put those rumors to truth."

There were hushed whispers around the great table. Astrid pressed up to Hiccup's side in worry.

"They are planned to arrive when the ice thaws." Stoick announced. Whispers began getting louder.

"But that's only a few weeks!" reminded a burly Viking.

"We will need to prepare." Stoick advised.

Kacey poked the fire once more before setting the poker down. She walked over to the opened window and stared. Having accommodations at the Chief's house, she had a sight of the ocean.

Each day passed by slowly as the ice that covered the sea started to crack and break. Every Viking somehow snuck a peak at the ocean, even the slaves who started to understand.

Anticipation could be used to describe this behavior. Anticipating the fight, anticipating the bloodshed, anticipating lose or failure.

Anticipating death.

Each day passed by slowly with this jittery feeling.

To be continued.

**Gaelic Translation**

**Béal**** ard-Translation: Loud Mouth **

**Haon-Translation: One**

Dó-Translation:Two

Trí (Pron. 'Tree')-Translation: Three

**From Chapter 8, there was one thing I forgot to vocabulary. **

**Ní hea- No **

**Please, Click that Button**


	10. Vain

**Okay, here's the next chapter! As always, please review. Thank you for those who have and thank you reading this story. I really enjoy hearing back that people are pleased with this story. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.9: Vain

Winter had finally left, the dragons started to return. Kacey stood over the cliff, staring at the rolling waves down below.

She heard a familiar squawk and turned.

"Hey," she greeted, starting to scratch the dragon's scaly hide. The Deadly Nadder crooned in pleasure.

"See your dragon's returned." Came Hagan's voice. Kacey spun around. "Chief let you go for the day?"

"Aye, preparing for this battle seems more important to him that ruining my life." Kacey snarled as she continued to scratch her dragon. Hagan smiled a bit, a little amused. He heard the dragon snort.

"Why don't we go for a ride?" Hagan asked.

"And get caught by Stoick?" Kacey questioned. "I think not."

"C'mon, even you said that he isn't paying any attention to you as it is." Hagan prodded.

Kacey sighed.

"I can't believe you're pulling me in this again." Kacey grumbled. After reconnecting the reins to the dragon's horns, Hagan helped Kacey mount on the dragon's back. She hoisted Hagan onto his back.

"Oh so you get to steer?" Hagan questioned in mocking annoyance.

"Yup," Kacey jeered, shaking her body to relax. She tossed a knowing look over her shoulder. "My dragon."

The trio rocketed into the air. Hagan shouted the sudden movement, throwing his arms around her slender waist. He squeezed tightly as they soared over the celestial ocean. This feeling was nice again.

"I'd thought I'd forget the feeling of this." Hagan said over the roaring winds and the dragon's flapping wings.

"I missed this feeling." Kacey said. She missed feeling free. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the ocean and the sweet sound of the crashing waves as they dove nearer to the glassy blue, remnants of ice still floating.

As they flew, remembering the great feeling of it all, Hagan looked over Kacey's shoulder. Kacey was too engrossed to notice what he was staring at.

"What's that?" He piped. Kacey opened her eyes.

"What?"

Hagan pointed to a speck in the distance.

"Let's get higher up." He suggested. Kacey directed the dragon upwards. They were just under the clouds, getting closer to the intriguing thing.

Kacey squinted, leaning forward to get a better look.

Something clicked immediately. Her eyes went wide and her face turned pale. An old memory back to haunt her.

She gasped, grabbing the reins tighter. She immediately turned the dragon around. The jolt stunned Hagan as he found them turned away.

"Whoa," Hagan commented as they rushed back to the isle. Once they landed, catching a few ugly looks from the Vikings, they hopped off their back. Kacey thanked her dragon for the ride and said she could reward herself with some fish. The dragon flew off again, squawking to her rider. "Kacey what was that about?"

"You couldn't see it? It's them. The invaders." Kacey pointed out. She pointed to the sea.

"You have to tell the chief." Hagan mentioned.

"Oh, I'm not talking to him. You tell him." Kacey said, shoving him in that direction.

"He's your master and you're the one who knew what it was." Hagan interjected. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her forward. "You tell him."

Kacey sighed, exasperated, pinching her forehead in annoyance.

"We'll both tell him." Kacey compromised.

They rushed to the house. Kacey swung open the door and motioned Hagan to come inside.

"Wow, so this is what the chief's hut looks like." Hagan acknowledged.

"Not now, Hagan." Kacey grumbled as she headed up the steps. She knocked on the door to Stoick's room much like she did in previous encounters.

No answer. She opened the door and found the room empty.

"Damnú air*." She cursed before slamming the door shut and jogging down the steps.

"Was he there?" Hagan asked. Kacey rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on."

It was a wild goose chase trying to find the chief. Kacey was starting to hope that someone else delivered the news.

Hiccup was at the Forge, working and Astrid was sitting on the counter, so he could talk to someone. She heard the yelling of Hagan and the cursing Kacey as they arrived at the Forge. Hiccup cooled off a metal rod he was working on into the bucket of water just as they arrived.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asked.

"Wh-where's your dad?" Kacey wheezed.

"Checking the catapults, why?" Hiccup asked. She turned to Hagan.

"Catafailt*." Kacey spoke. They soon charged off.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked. He pulled out the cooled rod.

"I have no idea." He said, just as confused.

The two ran.

"Fan!* Fan!* Thall ansin*." Hagan shouted.

Stoick turned, finding the two slaves running like idiots. Once they scraped to a halt, supporting each other as they panted, Stoick raised a brow and began to question them.

"What do you think you're doin'?" He questioned, suspiciously. He was ready to lash out but Kacey put a hand up.

"M-master, they're…" She pointed to the east, over towards the ocean. "They're…they're…"

"Spit it out!" Stoick demanded, ready to smack the words out of her. He raised a hand but Hagan stopped him.

"Master Chief," Hagan pleaded. "The….invaders. They are not too far from our shore."

"How far away are they?" Stoick demanded.

"No exact estimate, sir." Hagan said. "But…but…maybe a day before they land."

"How did you find this out?" Stoick asked, looking at Kacey. She looked away, sheepishly. "You were in the air."

"Sir, please, it was my fault. I encouraged her and-"

"Enough!" roared Stoick. Both slaves trembled. He thought for a moment, ready to unleash Hel's fury on them but the seriousness of this situation had to go without the bellowing shouts. He sighed. "Go back to what you were doing."

The softening Stoick surprised both of the slaves. They looked at each other, bewildered.

"Go!" Stoick roared causing the two to scram. He sighed again. "Why can't they follow the simplest orders?"

That night, Hagan and the gang were all at Gweneth's, Hagan was telling them everything. Apparently Aidan and the rest were kept out of the loop, save for Thady.

"So…we're all going to die." Manus assumed.

"That's not what I said-"

"I'm not going to stand for that." Aidan said, standing up. "Those Vikings will have to get to me before they get all of you."

"Aidan, this isn't our fight." Hagan warned. "We shouldn't get involved."

"We've been here for over two years now Hagan," Aidan said. "This is our land too."

"No, young Aidan." Gweneth said, standing up. "Brother Hagan is correct, this is not our fight. We are only the slaves, those who work their land. It is not our land."

Kacey looked outside of the window. She hammered her fist against the sill.

"Gweneth," Kacey said, turning around. "This is your land. This is your hut."

"Indeed child, but I am not going to fight for something as pointless as this."

"You want everything die?" Kacey asked. "Everything you've ever cherished go to ruins?"

"Kacey, she did not say that." Hagan fought, defending the old wise lady. "What's got you this way-"

She pointed to the window, indicating the ocean.

"Those men destroyed my village! Took our belongings! Killed innocent lives! Captured even more and bound them to slavery! Those men killed my father!" Kacey roared, hysterical. "And you expect me to do nothing? I'm not letting them get away with the murder of my father!"

"Kacey, that's a sick thing to say." Hagan said. "Vengeance is not right."

"It is in this case. He could've run like the rest of us. But no, they cornered him and they killed him." Kacey said, starting to sob. She fell to the ground. Her knees were folded to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around the bent knees and she buried her face in them, sobbing uncontrollably.

They never saw such a horrifying sight. Kacey, a strong, willful, brave soul, break down and cry. Hagan instantly rushed to Kacey's side, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placed his warm hand on her arm.

"You are not vengeful, Kace." Hagan spoke freely. "You are stronger than that, vengeance is pure evil, like them. The devil will get them. Your father would not want you to act this way. He did not want to see you become this hateful."

"He died in vain, he should've been spared." Kacey whimpered.

"No one has died in vain." Manus added. Everyone looked at him. "Sure, they all died because those heartless fools did not show mercy, but I remember my parents died to protect me."

"Mine too." Aidan answered.

"Aye." Thady added.

The two other nameless slaves agreed.

"Children," Gweneth said, standing up. Naturally, her frail body quivered but she hobbled over to Kacey using her newly acquainted walking stick. "Please, let me talk to Kacey for a moment."

Hagan backed off, walking towards the group. Gweneth knelt down to her. Kacey's audible sobs became quieter but they weren't gone. Gweneth took one of Kacey's hands and dragged it out to have a better look. She stared at the brass ring, smiling. Kacey's head perked up.

"Maireann croí éadrom i bhfad, mo páiste*." Gweneth spoke. Kacey sniffed before throwing her arms around Gweneth, hugging her dearly for comfort.

Kacey promised Hagan that night that she wouldn't join the fight to avenge her deceased father. As much as she wanted to spill that blood, she knew Hagan was right. Vengeance was evil and it was the devil's work.

Hiccup tightened the saddle on Toothless that next morning. Vikings were beginning to prepare for the great day ahead of them. The Outcasts were now in land's sight, easy to see from the cliffs. Battle plans were drawn out over that week, many were scraped and very few were kept. Stoick didn't care for the mess in the room, he probably wouldn't see it again.

Astrid slowly walked up to him, tugging her Deadly Nadder, Bluescales, but the reins. She carried her trusty axe in her other hand.

"Ready for another fight?" Astrid asked.

"Let's hope I don't lose another limb." Hiccup said as he checked the oil on the pedal. There was a moment of silence before Astrid broke it again.

"Where's Kacey? And Hagan? They're usually outside." Astrid pointed out. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the slaves today."

"They're all indoors." Snotlout claimed, walking up to both of them. "Being cowards."

The arguing between Ruffnut and Tuffnut could be heard in the background, another stupid thing to fight over.

"They are not cowards," Hiccup fought.

"Then why aren't they out here?" Snotlout questioned. "It's their home too."

Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Don't you have a dragon to saddle up?" Astrid shot at Snotlout.

"Don't worry babe, took care of it. Ready for splitting some heads open." Snotlout said, tossing his favorite mace in the air and catching it. Astrid looked at him in disgust and turned to Hiccup. Snotlout, actually rather polite for a change, sauntered away.

"What an idiot." Astrid claimed as they watched him strut his way, trying to woo ladies.

Hiccup watched his father approaching them.

"Is everything all set Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Mostly." Hiccup responded. Sure, Bluescales and Toothless were ready for action and if Snotlout was telling the truth, so was Hookfang but judging by the twins' current squabble and Fishlegs pushing his Gronkle, he assumed they weren't ready.

"Have you seen the slave around?" Stoick asked.

"Kacey dad, her name is Kacey." Hiccup growled. "And no. I haven't. I assume she's with the others."

"It would be nice to have her out here." Stoick assured. "She seems like an able sword fighter."

It surprised Hiccup a bit that he complimented on at least one of Kacey's talents.

"I better go." Stoick said. But before he could take off, he turned to Hiccup. He pulled out something from his cape. "Here, wear this."

It was the 'Breast Hat' that Hiccup did not find much of an attachment too like his father thought. Hiccup took it.

"It will keep you safe…in the fight." Stoick added.

"Thanks dad." He muttered.

"Be careful out there son, don't do anything stupid." Stoick interjected.

"Yes, yes, sure dad. Don't you have some catapults or something to check up on?"

Stoick soon departed, waving to Astrid as he left. Hiccup turned and found Astrid clamping a hand over her mouth, holding in some laughter.

"What're you laughing at?" Hiccup asked, still holding the helmet.

"Nothing." Astrid forced out. She grabbed the helmet from Hiccup and stuck it on his head. "Just wear it."

The helmet was two times the size of his head, it swooped to one side, making it even more comical.

"Oh you find this funny?" Hiccup said, sarcastically. Though, he was glad he could get rid of some of the anticipation of the fight by making this situation humorous.

"I think you look cute." Astrid commented. She was blushing a bit but Hiccup only smiled.

"Then I should wear it more often." Hiccup added. It slipped over his eyes.

The laughter soon died down and Astrid's face went serious. She waited for Hiccup to calm down.

"Hiccup?" she said. Hiccup looked at her. She bit her lip. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Promise me that you won't die today." Astrid demanded.

"I promise I will not do anything stupid or crazy that would get me killed." Hiccup rephrased, trying to get another laugh out of her. He liked her melodic sound of enjoyment.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup. I'm serious." Astrid said, punching him in the shoulder. He winced. "I can't lose you again."

Hiccup frowned, feeling a bit guilty for trying to make a joke out of this. This behavior was very un-Astrid-like, Astrid hated that she was starting to feel this way too. She felt vulnerable and weak, just like that day when Hiccup fell off of Toothless in a sea of fire, trying to convince herself that he was not dead.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I-"

He didn't get to finish. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, closely, hanging onto him for dear life, as if he was never going to return. Hiccup, bewildered but happy, hugged her back.

"Here they come!" came a shout.

Stoick ordered the catapults to be launched. The enemy ships were drawing in violently. There were tons of them. Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from each other, maintaining their arms wrapped around each other. Hiccup's hands were around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders, watching the rocks soaring in the air, splashing into the ocean.

It was not long before projectiles was hurling towards them.

It had begun.

To be continued.


	11. Promise

**Here's the next chapter! This story is starting to come to its end. **

How to Be a Slave

Ch.10: Promise

Astrid and Hiccup watched as the arrows kept flying over their heads. Some of them landed in an unlucky spots while others aimlessly lodged into anything. Astrid pressed up to Hiccup's side as they saw the boats sailing closer even with the potential threat of the catapults.

"Astrid! Hiccup! In the air now!" Gobber shouted. The two nodded and mounted. Hiccup glanced at Astrid who was ready to take flight. Feeling like he needed to do this, he stopped her before her dragon took off.

"Wait, Astrid." Hiccup said. Astrid looked right at him, beaming at him with her icy blue eyes. She held the leather reins in one hand and her axe in the other, a perfect image of a Valkyrie. "Before you go…I wanted to ask you…"

"Hiccup, lad, we need you in the air!" came Gobber's voice.

"He's right, Hiccup, we've gotta go." Astrid said. Hiccup reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with newfound confidence.

The question stunned Astrid. As if the hugging or kissing didn't count? She shook her head and gave him an Astrid-like answer.

"Don't die and I'll tell you." Astrid said and she rocketed into the air without another word. Hiccup sighed.

"…Right." He muttered before he ordered his dragon to follow in suit.

Kacey stood at the window. She was the only one standing. Aidan, Thady, Manus and the others were playing some hand game, Hagan was sitting on one of Gwen's chairs, muttering prayers and Gweneth was sitting in her chair, obviously working on something dealing with herbs.

Kacey could not surpass the ever-growing hate and anger towards the invaders. She kept one hand resting on the hilt of her sword, her other hand was laid on the sill, watching the horrifying scene unfold.

She could see growing fires at the wooden houses from the corner of her eyes. She was starting to wonder when it was time for them to flee from the burning hell. She could see arrow shafts wedged deeply into the very muddy ground, left by the melted snow. Kacey could see the gray sky, another rain storm approaching.

"Kacey, get away from that window." Gweneth instructed. Kacey's head turned slightly towards her shoulder. "Close the shutters."

Kacey wanted to argue back but she simply sighed in defeat and pulled in the shutters, locking them shut before joining Thady, Manus, Aidan and the others.

Hiccup steered Toothless towards the closest ship.

"Come on buddy," Hiccup said. Toothless nose dived towards the ship to get a better target. Arrows were flying towards them as they got closer. "Now!"

A blue ball of fire shot out from Toothless's throat, hammering into the boat. The mast was completely blown off, the hull of the boat was shattered. The fire killed some men on the spot, while others had to save themselves by jumping into the cold ocean.

"Yes!" Hiccup cried. He narrowly avoided the arrows as Toothless soared to the next boat.

Boats were damaged severely by the frequent attacks from the fleet of five dragons. The Hideous Zippleback, ridden by Tuffnut and Ruffnut, breathed gas onto the boat, choking its victims before a spark flew out, shattering the boat in a million pieces. The Monstrous Nightmare spat fire that stuck to all sides of the boats, sinking it. The Gronkle repeatedly blasted a boat and left to go recharge. The Deadly Nadder shot both fire and spikes at the boats and the Night Fury launched unholy lightning at the boats.

Their plan was working but they found themselves running against the dragon's shot limit as well as the danger of flying projectiles.

Kacey sat on the floor, leaning against the wall when she heard a loud war cry. She leapt to her feet and opened the shutters just a crack, only to see shadowy figures storm into the village.

"Oh no." She mumbled. She looked to everyone. "They've landed."

"Not long before they'll come to us." Aidan expressed, moping over the fact that he couldn't join this fight.

"All we can do is pray." Hagan said. He looked at Kacey with concern. Kacey had to fight off of all her willpower to join that battle. Kacey made several trips to the window, reporting the current status of the battle. She knew deep down that the Vikings of Berk were badly outnumbered, there was little chance of winning. But if she learned anything about these Vikings from over the long, treacherous month, is that they have stubbornness issues.

The Outcasts overpowered them. They were succeeding in charging into homes and taking anything they pleased before torching the homes. Dragons constantly tried to blast fire onto the invaders. She heard a desperate shout.

"Hiccup!"

Turning her head, she found a scrawny figure, crawling backwards as an Outcast held his sword above his head. Her mind flashed back.

"_Kacey, get out of here! Run!"_

Her hand absently touched the hilt.

"_No…Aithair!"_

She could hear Hiccup plead. Her body tensed.

"Damnú air." She cursed, catching everyone's attention. She unlatched the door and swung it open.

"Kacey!" Hagan called but it was too late, she had bolted out of the hut. The door slammed shut.

"What is she doing?" Aidan asked as they gathered around the window. Gweneth only looked away, ashamed at Kacey's action.

Hiccup closed both his eyes and prepared for his fate. Bruised and battered, it was the only thing he could do. His mind racked around the thought of Berk, the thought of his friends, the thought of his beloved dragon, the thought of Kacey and then flashing to the thought of Astrid. He settled his mind on that particular thought, remembering his promise to her.

"_Promise me that you won't die today."_

"I'm sorry, Astrid." He croaked. The Viking towering above him swung his sword down. Hiccup waited. He was one step away from Valhalla. A loud clash interrupted his thoughts. Feeling the absence of a blade which was to hit about five seconds ago, he cracked one eye open.

It was like Odin sent him a Valkyrie because a girl held a sword to the man's, blocking the attack. The man looked equally surprised at the sudden appearance and action. The collision was a good distraction that successful left the man shocked and unaware of what was happening next. Next thing you heard was huffing and stomping. The man was tackled to the ground by none other than a large, black Night Fury, Toothless. The man's sword fell to the ground, forgotten. Kacey was a bit stunned at the moment but she shook her head once Toothless dealt with…his prey.

She sheathed her sword and offered one hand to a bewildered Hiccup.

"Why did you-"

"You can thank me later." Kacey responded, bluntly, pulling him up to his feet, well his foot and metal foot, Toothless walked over to Hiccup, nuzzling his rider in pure joy that he was still alive.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup said. He mounted on Toothless and looked at Kacey. "You're still going to fight?"

Kacey nodded.

"Slaves tend this land too." She answered. Hiccup didn't like the answer but he accepted it anyway before taking off.

Kacey soon joined the never ending war cry.

Hagan backed up from the window, realizing that Kacey was not planning to return.

"Why does she get to fight?" Aidan whined.

"Shut up, leathcheann*." Manus said, whacking his friend on the back of the head.

Hagan stepped away from the group, sitting down across from Gweneth.

"I can't believe she did that." Hagan said. "After all I told her."

"She is stubborn, Hagan. Be mindful that she was raised differently from you." Gweneth commented.

Kacey whirled around, swinging her mighty sword. It clashed into shields and it plunged into skin. She landed on the ground a few times. Her most recent time, she landed next to a shield and was happy to pick it up. It would be useful if she wanted any chance to survive.

An arrow drove into the wood of the shield. She broke the shaft when she swung her shield to smack a man in the side of his head, knocking his helmet clean off and knocking him out. She sunk her blade into his chest before pressing forward.

Odin and God must've worked together because as Kacey finished off her latest attacker, she found them retreating. It wasn't hard to realize, due to her experience, that all they wanted was the treasure and slaves. With the bloodshed and death over, Kacey stood there, holding her sword as she watched them pull away from port.

She looked around and nearly collapsed onto her knees at the sight. She stabbed the ground with her sword and fell against it, her forehead pressed to the hilt.

There was a combination of mourning and celebration.

Once proven to be safe, Hagan was the first to exit the hut, searching the charred grounds for his Kacey.

Hiccup looked around and found Astrid dismounting from her Nadder. She was covered in dirt, blood and soot, her axe's blades sporting a nice taint scarlet color. He quickly ran as best his prosthetic could handle. He came up to her and before he could pull into a hug. She punched him in the arm.

"That was for-"

He recovered quickly, interrupting her.

"I don't care." He wheezed, pulling her into a lip lock that left her dazed and shocked but happy.

Kacey found a group huddled around one body. She went to check the scene. She got a glimpse at the fallen body.

Stoick the Vast.

He was still alive but barely. The Village Elder came rushing through and started to order men and women around to get the chief to a bed so she could tend to him. Kacey figured that she knew what she was doing and he would be alright. Hiccup was next to his dad as they put him in a deerskin stretcher and carried him to the house, one of the few that remained standing.

Hiccup was ordered to stay outside of the hut while the Elder would perform several attempts to save Stoick's life. Vikings were mourning for their fallen leader. Kacey couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the chief after all, she had lived with him for a little under a year.

She sat on the stairs on the Elder's porch. She surveyed the damage from the fight. The once-blazing buildings were nothing but smoldering smoke. Some houses had burned down completely while some remained standing, as stubborn as their owners. There were many black spots on the ground from the dragons trying to exterminate their enemy, arrows and weapons were spotted all over the place, so were shields and sadly…dead bodies.

Vikings and slaves worked together to take care of their fallen comrades, setting the bodies gently in carts. Slaves were mostly pushing the carts along while the Vikings would gently set their bodies in.

It would take forever to get this place but to normal and Kacey knew she would have a lot of work in the future as a slave. Just because she saved the chief's son didn't mean she was granted freedom.

The door opened from behind her. Gweneth stood there, looking at the girl.

To be continued.

**Gaelic Translation**

**Damnú air-Translation:Dammit **

**Leathcheann-Translation: Idiot (or something similar) **

**Please, Click that Button**


	12. Freedom

**Okay so here's the second to last chapter of the story. We are winding down. I am still debating whether or not I should come up with a sequel for this one. Maybe something about the Irish fighting the Vikings to save a town or village. I don't know, I do have some history about the Irish fighting the Vikings. So I could elaborate and make it extremely historical again. Please review! Thanks to those who have, you know I enjoy feedback. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

How to Be a Slave

Ch.11: Freedom

Kacey immediately stood. Gweneth had volunteered to help the Elder who accepted in a gruff attitude. The old woman hobbled down the steps.

"Gwen," Kacey said, softly. She was feeling terrible of how she ran out even though she was told not to, especially by Gweneth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Child, you do not apologize to me." Gwen stated, putting a hand up. "Save your apologies for another."

Kacey knew she was talking about Hagan who was now a speck in the distance.

Before Kacey could run up to him and cry into his arms, the door opened again. The Elder appeared to the two. The Elder pointed to Kacey.

"You, the Chief would like to see you."

Kacey looked at Gweneth. The two Irish slaves exchanged words in their language. Somberly, Gweneth answered her question, obviously asking the status of the chief.

"Is eagla liom gur mar sin nach*." Gweneth answered, solemnly. Kacey only sighed.

"Haddock Slave, don't keep him waiting." The Elder warned. Without much argument, she walked into the house. The Elder led her into the room where Stoick was lying. Hiccup was standing next to his bed. He looked up. Kacey could see unshed tears.

"He wants to talk to you." Hiccup advised. Kacey nodded as she walked up to the Chief. She waited for him to speak.

"Slave…Kacey," he corrected himself. His voice was weak. "My son has….told me what you did….today. For tha…'I thank you."

Kacey could only nod.

"You must forgive me," Stoick pleaded. "You did not deserve…to be treated wrongly. For that I am… sorry."

Kacey was a bit stunned. He was sorry for treating her like…a slave. After all that yelling and abuse and demanding, he was sorry.

"You…are…a brave girl." Stoick said. "After…all you've been…through."

She knew he was reaching his end soon.

"Kacey the Brave*." Stoick whispered. Kacey was even more shocked to find that he had given her a title instead of 'Slave.'

Once Stoick finished talking to Kacey, he turned his head to Hiccup.

"Hic…Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Son?"

"I'm here, dad." Hiccup said, grabbing his father's beefed hand.

"I…give my final act…as chief," Hiccup's father proclaimed. "Tha'…slavery….is abolished…in this land."

Kacey's eyes went wider if that was possible. She was ready to shout with joy.

"You…will…take care of that…as chief." Stoick told his son. "Slavery is…forbidden on Berk. Deal?"

"…Deal." Hiccup said, saddened by his father's death rather than the decree. In fact, he was overjoyed.

Once Stoick said his last words reserved for his son to hear, his head sunk into the pillow and his eyes closed. His chest never rose again. Kacey had watched them say their good-byes, feeling tears come to eyes as she remembered her beloved father dying by the same fate. Kacey walked over to Hiccup, placing her hand onto his shoulder. Hiccup released Stoick's hand, silently placing it over his chest, making the man look more powerful and honorable.

The Elder shooed Hiccup and Kacey out of the room.

An hour after Stoick's death, word quickly went out that slavery was over in Berk. The former slaves rejoiced, shouting in various languages. Vikings only mourned for their former chief.

Hagan noticed Kacey's figure standing on the cliff. As he got a closer look, he found that Gweneth had tended to her wounds. The only serious injury she had received was an ugly looking gash on the middle of her arm which was now bandaged.

Hagan arrived next to her side. He could see her gazing out to the vast ocean. The gray clouds cleared after a bit of rain, showing the beautiful sunset.

"So…we're free." Hagan mentioned. He was delighted at first that after two long years of slave labor, he was finally able to make his own life. She let out a bitter chuckle which surprised him a bit.

"I thought that…when I got my freedom," Kacey started to say. She looked at him. "I'd know what to do with it."

"I guess that's the next thing," Hagan said. "Now that we're free, we can have the choice of returning to our old lives or try to pick new ones."

Kacey shook her head and stared back out at the sea.

"There's nothing there for me." She said, referring to her ruined village.

"The same for Kildare*." Hagan said. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know….wait, did you say 'we?'" Kacey asked, snapping her head to look at him. Hagan chuckled at her slow uptake before grasping her hand.

"Yes, we." Hagan answered. "You don't think you'd get rid of me that easy, right?"

Kacey blushed, embarrassed. Hagan chuckled before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"We're a team." Hagan answered. Kacey glanced down at her brass ring before looking up at him and smiling, a hopeful glint her eyes.

"If you're looking for somewhere to stay," came a voice. Both former slaves turned and found Chief Hiccup walking up to them. "You're welcomed to stay here."

Hagan looked at Kacey who thought for a moment. She nodded. Hiccup could only smile.

A week after the invasion, plans were distributed to rebuild the damaged village and construct new houses for their newest residents. Apparently, all of the former slaves decided to stay. Houses were constructed, Kacey and Hagan decided to live together, even if it was against the Viking tradition. It didn't matter, they were still Irish.

Hiccup threw a welcoming feast for the former slaves, finding it appropriate to introduce them into the village. Tensions were still around, especially with the old masters who were still grumbling at the fact that they couldn't depend on free work. Hagan broke the tension between the Ingermans just a day after. Kacey and Hiccup did not have a problem with their past.

Sitting at the table, graced the eight new members of the tribe, Aidan the Reckless, Thady the Little, Manus the Giant, Gilligan the Strong, Rónán the Observant, Gweneth the Wise*, Hagan the Prophet, (in honor of his former rank as a brother) and Kacey the Brave.

They cheered, drank and sang, celebrating their freedom. They all complimented to Kacey, saying that she was the reason why they were free.

"If it hadn't been for her," Manus slurred as he chugged his mead. "We wouldn't be in this hall, drinking mead without getting in trouble."

"Aye," Thady and Aidan agreed. Kacey's face reddened a bit.

"Just don't drink too much," Hagan warned.

"Too late." Gilligan chortled, releasing a hiccup. Kacey shook her head.

"It was not me." Kacey replied, instantly changing the subject.

"Ag mire atá tú!*" Manus fought. Kacey smiled before sipping down her drink.

From his table, surrounded by his own friends, Hiccup watched as the new members celebrated. It had been a week since Hiccup took over as chief, he missed his father dearly, but he was proud of him as well, that he came to his senses about the worthless and demeaning practice of slavery.

He smiled in pride as Kacey raised her cup, shouting a toast in Irish.

"I think they've had a little too much to drink." Astrid said, sitting down next to Hiccup with two cups of mead in her hands. Hiccup took one as he observed the singing Irish.

"They're just celebrating," Hiccup assured before pouring some mead into his own mouth. He watched as Aidan was shoved to the ground by Manus, probably from saying something arrogant as the others laughed. Gweneth had scolded them like a mother would, having Manus look down ashamed and Aidan only sending back a not-so-clever comeback. Judging by where his finger was pointing, it was 'hey, he started it.'

"I'm proud of you." Astrid suddenly said. It caught Hiccup off guard but he smiled to his girlfriend. It was very un-Astrid-like, Hiccup had to admit but he liked this side of her as well. "Letting them…live here will be a good thing for all of us."

"My dad told me the story of Kacey, her home was destroyed. Her whole village was destroyed. I figured that was all of their stories." Hiccup assumed. "Or somewhat similar."

"This reminds me of right after the dragons became our friends." Fishlegs pointed out. Both heads turned to him.

It did make sense. The story was strangely similar. Hiccup looked back at the group of Irish, singing, most likely drunk. At first they were enemies and now….

"Yeah. It does." Hiccup responded.

One beetle recognizes the other.

To be continued.

**Footnotes-**

**Kildare- An abby in the center of Ireland. It was raided during the Viking expansion. So that's where Hagan came from.**

**Translations-**

**As for names-**

**Kacey means 'brave' in Gaelic. **

**Gweneth means 'wise' in Gaelic. Their titles are intentional.**

**Gaelic translation-**

**Is eagla liom gur mar sin ****nach- I'm afraid he won't make it. **

**Ag m****ire ****atá tú-Translation: Sure, it was!...or something similar to it. **

**Click that Button please!**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay guys, so sadly, this is the last chapter of How to Be a Slave. It's been a great run for this story, I hope that you got insight to some Viking and Irish culture. I am still thinking about doing a sequel with some more Irish culture. I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to your feedback. Please review and thanks to those who already have. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy**

How to Be a Slave

Epilogue

Her dragon landed on the charred ground, squawking and fluttering his wings as he closed them. She jumped off, her cloak covered her body. Her feet slowly crossed the haunted ground. The ruins were still visible.

A year and it still showed the blood-stained ground.

The Deadly Nadder screeched. Kacey turned.

"Sh…I'm fine."

Her Deadly Nadder grew protective over Kacey and wouldn't let her out of his sight. It was quite annoying but it was part of the bond that these two shared. Kacey took off her hood as her ocean blue eyes scanned the scorched land.

Rotting corpses, debris spewed, buckling walls, burnt ground and scattered belongings, Kacey could replay the traumatizing scene over and over again, through her eyes. Her foot stepped on a spear shaft, splitting it in two.

She felt her scabbier brush against her thigh as she quietly sauntered across the ground of the once-proud-standing village. The green grass turned brown, revealing a drought. She sighed as she finally stopped. Her feet that scraped echoed in the air as she drew in a shuttering breath.

Her body trembled and she fell to her knees. She knew this would happen when she saw him, she would start bawling like a baby, like every time the memory of her father came to mind. His flesh was being eaten by maggots, but she could still tell it was him. His tattered clothes and his scar gave it away. She allowed a few tears slid down her cheeks as she grieved.

"I miss you, Aithair." She mumbled to the corpse. Her hand gingerly touched the blood stain on his shirt, where he was stabbed.

"_Kacey…argh!"_

She slightly turned her head to face a sword that was buried under a pile of wood. She freed the sword from the wood, tossing it aside as she picked it up. It was the same design as the one Hiccup made her.

"_Aithair, who where did you get that sword?"_

"_It has been passed down for many generations, Kacey. Since your great-great-great-great grandfather forged this sword from the rarest steel he found after Rome fell."_

"_What's written on it, Aithiar?"_

"_That, my daughter, is your ancestor's words. Chief of a Celtic clan*, he spoke these words when they were under attack by Romans*. Can you read it my child?"_

"An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú*." She echoed, barely able to read the sketched words.

She stood up on a search. She pulled out a boned-shovel from rubble and walked back over to her father's carcass. Her dragon meandered up to her, warbling in confusion as Kacey not-so-gently jabbed the shovel into the mud.

She continued to dig a large hole which took a while seeing that the dirt was hard. The Nadder tried to help Kacey, it wasn't much help but the dragon was more than happy to assist his human.

She stuck the shovel into the pile of dirt before walking over to the body. She looked up at the dragon.

"Alright, want to help me with this?" she requested. The dragon squawked and his tail, scooping up her father's body and setting him down in the hole, careful so there wouldn't be any puncture from her dragon's spikes.

As the body was gently lowered, Kacey held her father's sword to her chest. She placed the sword onto her father's bony chest and much like Chief Hiccup did when his father died, she moved his hand and placed it over the hilt of the sword. She then stood up and looked at her father before grabbing the shovel.

"Slán*, Aithair." She spoke, gently dumping the dirt onto his body. She sniffed as she covered his body with the dirt. Now he only existed in her memory, never to see his body again. She smoothed out the soil with the help of her dragon and tossed the shovel aside. She walked over to a plank of wood, allowing her dragon to finish up smoothing the dirt. She stared at it before finding a spearhead and engraved her ancestors' words on it. She stuck it into the ground, right above her father's head and stood there, reciting a small prayer as tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

She sniffed and finally turned to her dragon who had nuzzled her in comfort.

"Hey boy," She said. She sniffed again. "I still haven't named you…"

The dragon crooned, hopeful that he would now be given a name. She looked at her father's makeshift grave and then at the dragon.

"How about Fergus?"

In honor of her father.

The End.

**Irish History-**

**Clans-The Celts were the ancestors of the Irish. If you've read my stories about Saro, (How to Choose Sides and the oneshot collections, check 'em out if you wish). The Celts were a heritage during the Roman Empire. Their land was conquered by the Romans at around 62 BC by Julius Caesar. The Celts were divided into Clans, it was a little similar to the Vikings. Their clans were named by the last name of their leader so O'Douglas, O'Riley, McNamara and they were ruled by the High Kings (The Irish monarchy, this government continued during the Viking Age while the Vikings conquered Ireland)**

**Gaelic Translations-**

**An áit a bhuil do chroí is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú-Translation: Let your feet take you to where your heart is.**

**Slán-(Pron. Slawn) Translation- Goodbye. **

**And there you go! Thanks for all the great reviews. **

**Please, Click that Button**


End file.
